To Remember
by Lindsey3
Summary: Twenty years is a long time to be separated from the one you love even for an elf. STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Once Upon a Dream

**SPECIAL NOTE! This chapter has now been beta'd by the wonderful Nightowl01 and I want to say a very big and special thank you! Nightowl01 has offered to beta the story for me and I couldn't be more grateful! **

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I want to take the time to thank you all for reading my story! I have rewritten my original story and I think it is much better this way, but let me know what you think! Please be kind in your reviews! I love reading them all and constructive criticism is welcome! However, I do realize that the story I have written is not completely in context with the great J.R.R. Tolkien's' story so please take this in to consideration. I do not own anything from the world of Middle Earth, just my own original characters. If you would like to use my characters in a story please email me! Thank you!**

**"I know you. I walked with you, once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." ~Disney's Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter 1: Once Upon A Dream**

He knew it was no more than a dream. She was so young, no more than a child even measured by human years. To be truthful, this was not so much a dream as it was a memory. A very precious memory, since the person it centered on was gone. Lost to him, he feared, for all time. Deep-rooted sadness threatened to engulf him, but he forced it back. Even though these memories were painful, they were all that he had left of her. He focused on the scene playing out before his eyes.

The memory was of the first time they had met. She was visiting Mirkwood for the first time. Her father was here on business and she was finally old enough to accompany him. As it was a very important meeting the Elders were attending, she was to stay with him. As the son of the king of Mirkwood, he felt that he should be allowed to attend. He was denied that right however, and informed that he would be entertaining the daughter of an attending Lord instead. Seeing this as a punishment, he was not in the best of moods when he was introduced to her. "It is good to see you again Prince Legolas," said the Lord Elrohir as he inclined his head.

"And you as well, My Lord." Legolas bowed his head.

"I would like to introduce my daughter, Alatariel." The girl was half hidden behind her fathers' leg, staring up at him with the brightest green eyes he had ever seen.

"My lady," Legolas bowed his head again.

The little girl stepped out beside her father and made a perfect curtsey, "Your Highness."

Elrohir bent down to his daughter then and turned her to look at him. "You will behave yourself young lady. Do you understand? This is not Rivendell and you will respect our generous host's home. You are not to run around and play as you do when at home."

Legolas thought this a strange warning to give to so small a child, but dismissed the thought as just a precaution of a protective parent. At least until the girl responded, "Yes _Ada_, you are understood." She paused and looked the prince right in the eye and added, "But he _does not_ command me." Legolas was startled by such a strong declaration. Elrohir shook his head as though it was no more than he had expected.

Turning to Legolas he said, "I apologize for any trouble she might cause. Please, if you have need, send for me or my brother, Elladen."

Legolas inclined his head, "Of course my Lord, but we should be fine." Elrohir shook his head and smiled at the confidence of the young prince. When Elrohir was gone, Legolas turned to the child, "What would you like to do my lady?" An odd gleam stole into her eyes and a grin split her face.

"Well, -Ada- has been teaching me to shoot a bow. I am quite good. We could practice." Legolas was relieved. The archery range was a second home to him so he agreed readily. "Wonderful! I will show you the way." Little did he know how disastrous the day would end. Missing arrows, two wounds and countless frightened servants. He could hardly look Elrohir in the eye at the end of the day.

The memory began to grow hazy and Legolas knew he was waking up. What he wouldn't give to go back to that day. He hadn't known at the time what an important part of his life she would become. That would come decades later. His eyes fluttered open allowing the rising sun to hit his blue eyes. It was just barely light. The dawn of a twenty-year torture. Alatariel had vanished on this day without a trace though many, including Legolas had searched for her. To be honest, Legolas still searched. _Every day_. He still felt her out there, just beyond his reach.

Some dreams felt so real that he could swear he felt her breath on his ear whispering, "I love you." Legolas climbed from his bed in the Mirkwood palace and walked to the open balcony. He would start this day like every other since she had been missing.

Searching, always, forever. Little did he know that today would not end like the others.


	2. Remember Me

**Author's Note: I do not own anything in Middle Earth, just my original characters.**

**Remember**

"**Remember, I will still be here**

**As long as you hold me, in your memory**

**Remember me**

**I am the one voice in the cold wind, that whispers**

**And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky"-Josh Groban, Remember**

She always invaded his thoughts when he was idle. It had been this way for twenty years. He was sitting beneath a tree on the borders of the Shire, watching and waiting as Gandalf had instructed. The memory came strong and clear as though no time had past at all.

She was on patrol with the Rangers in the north. Well in to her tenth year of training she was doing exceptional. He could not fault her in her that. She was deadly serious about being among the best Rangers and had not shirked her training. However, as her brother he could not put aside his protectiveness.

Out here in the wilderness, experience counted for just as much as training and experience is what she was lacking. The orcs they were currently tracking would not be much of a challenge but he did not want her in battle, not yet.

He knew she would not take the idea of sitting out yet again, but as leader it was his decision and she would have to respect that. They were drawing close to their quarry and so he signaled for the company to halt.

Turning towards her he saw the excitement of her first battle on her face. When she looked toward him her face fell then swiftly changed to anger. He knew she understood that she would not be allowed in to the fighting. Pulling on the reigns of her horse, she wheeled about towards a stand of trees and galloped off. Another young ranger, Kevhand, broke from the company to follow her knowing he would be asked to stay behind as well.

He hated displeasing his sister, but for her safety he would bear it. Another ranger stopped beside him, " Sooner or later, you will have to let her fight."

He shook his head, "I know that Fueor, but not yet." The company road on and soon came upon the orcs in a clearing. During the fight, which became more intense than was expected, he never saw her enter the battle. If he had, maybe he could have fought his way to her in time.

Instead, he noticed only when he heard Kevhand yell. Turning to his left he saw a sight that made his blood freeze in his veins. His little sister had an orc blade sticking from left shoulder as she sliced its throat with her sword. As the orc fell dead to the ground, she dropped to her knees. She was ghostly pale and when her eyes met his as he ran to her he could see they were glazing over from the pain.

The band of orcs lay decimated over the field but all that he could think about or see was his sister's life slipping from her body. When he reached her side after what seemed like an eternity, Kevhand was propping her up in a sitting position trying to examine the wound.

"I'm sorry brother. I've made a mess haven't I?" Her words slurred together as her head bobbed.

"It's going to be alright little one," he replied even though he had started to smell the acrid scent of poison as he looked over her wound.

"I can't feel my arm and my side is going numb as well. It won't be long," she said breathlessly. So she recognized the scent as well he thought. He couldn't panic, she was depending on him and he would not fail her.

Grabbing a water skin that was held out to him he responded, "You will not die this day sister."

She smiled slightly and nodded her head in acknowledgement but did not speak. Panic threatened to overwhelm him but he fought it. After telling Kevhand and Fueor to hold her still he reached for the blade. It did not come out clean but there was no helping it. He had to remove the source of the poison and the blood flowing out would help to cleanse the wound as well.

Pouring water over the wound to remove some of the debris, he crushed athelas between his fingers and stuffed it into the wound. It would not heal her but he was hoping to at least buy some time until he could get her to Rivendell.

No one had spoken as he worked, the Rangers ability to interpret what was needed without speaking was incredible. A horse was readied and as he finished with the wound men came to help him onto the horse with her.

"I might just make it brother." She had winced when being handled, but her speech sounded a little improved.

"You will make it as I said, but once you do you may wish you hadn't." His voice was gruff with emotion.

"Do you promise to shout at me like usual?" She smiled a little.

"I promise," he said as he kicked the mount into a run.

"You'll have to beat Ada to it then. I love you Aragorn. Maybe I will listen to you the next time."

Returning to the present, Aragorn smiled at the memory. She had made it through the injury, the first of many from battle, and still had not listened to him. He still searched for her, as did the other Rangers. He knew she couldn't be gone forever. She just couldn't.

/

The pony caught him completely by surprise, brining tears to his eyes. Walking through the stables in Rivendell he hadn't expected to see almost an exact replica of the pony he had given her as a present all those years ago. It was incredible how something so small could bring back such a powerful memory.

It was her fifth birthday and he had been planning the surprise for weeks. It was still early in the morning and her party would not be until that evening but he thought he might be just as excited about it as her.

He was on his way to a meeting with his father and brother when a living breathing ball of mud came flying around the corner right at him shouting, "Ada! Ada! Come and see! Come and see!"

When she finally stopped just a breath away from colliding with his he was able to see the tiny green frog that was clutched between her fingers. The poor things eyeballs looked about ready to pop out but he doubted his daughter realized the danger.

So excited was she that even though she had stopped moving forward she had not stopped hopping up and down. "Come Ada! Follow me!" She spun around and was down the path before he could speak. As soon as he had seen her he had started smiling. She had that effect on him. Knowing his plans for the day had changed; he followed her down the path. His father and brother could wait.

When he caught up with her, her mood had changed completely. No longer was she jumping with excitement, but staring at the bare ground near the waters edge, her bottom lip quivering with the effort not to cry.

"They were just here!" She cried out pointing at the ground, the frog still clutched in her hands. Kneeling down to his daughter, he pulled her to him. "Let me guess, you had other frogs here as well and now they are gone?" He asked her as he gently pried the poor frog from her fingers. So distraught was she that she didn't even notice.

"Yes! I told them all to stay right where they were. That I would be right back," she said as she hiccupped. He gently sat the liberated frog on the ground and gratefully watched it hop away no worse for his journey. "Daughter, you know that wild animals can not be told what to do. Even had they been here, you could not have kept them. They belong in the forest."

She nodded her head, "I know Ada. I would never keep them, I just wanted you to see." He hugged her to him; thankful his child had such a caring heart. "You are a wonderful girl and I am sorry that your plan didn't work out, however I do have a surprise for you." Her face lit up, "Oh Ada, what is it?"

He smiled at her as he lifted her in the air, "We will go and see as soon as you have cleaned yourself up." She squealed in delight at being tossed in the air. "Let's hurry then!"

It was mid morning by the time she was presentable again, but the excitement had only grown. As they made their way to the stables she was running up and down the path ahead of him trying to make him hurry. "What is it Ada? What is the surprise!"

He chuckled at her as they reached the paddock, "Turn around and you will see."

She moved so quickly he could barely see her. She was through the wooden slats and reaching out to the pony's nose before he could tell her to be careful. He had chosen the pony for it's gentle temperament, but that still didn't mean he wasn't worried. He almost shouted to her until he saw the animal bend it's head and snort into her hand.

He heard her giggle and smiled himself as the pony lowered its head to be petted.

He left her long enough to retrieve a saddle. They spent the whole day riding and he had to coax her off when it was time for her party. As they walked to the pavilion where her party was being held she reached for his had and tugged him down. "I love you Ada, forever." Elrohir smiled and hugged her close, "I love you too Alatariel, always."

The memory brought tears to his eyes. He had never loved anyone like he loved his only child. Shaking himself he reaffirmed his promise. He would never stop searching for her.


	3. Once Upon a December

**AN: Thank you all for reading! I do not own anything in Middle Earth, just my own characters.**

**Once Upon a December**

"**Someone holds me safe and warm**

**Horses prance through a silver storm**

**Figures dancing gracefully**

**Across my memory**

**Far away, long ago**

**Glowing dim as an ember**

**Things my heart used to know **

**Things it yearns to remember**

**And a song someone sings**

**Once upon a December" –Disney's Anastasia**

He had the most startling clear blue eyes that she had ever seen, eyes that captured her and pulled at her deepest memories. She knew him. Better than she had ever known anyone and yet she had never actually met him. Well, if you didn't count this reoccurring dream that she had always had.

He was always smiling and looking at her as though he could happily spend eternity doing just that. She thought that she could perhaps do the same. This man made her feel safe loved and wanted. Like she belonged with him, which was something she had never felt before with anyone else.

Good grief, no wonder she never dated in real life. Her dream man made everyone else pale in comparison. Well, she said man, but to be honest she wondered…. Every time she studied him she saw the same thing. Beautiful blue eyes, long blond hair, athletic figure warm beneath her fingers and … pointed ears. Pointed ears, really? She could never puzzle that one out. Who cared anyway? He was Prince Charming in live form. Ok well dream form.

As the dream came in to focus she recognized the other individuals who were always in attendance. A man with identical green eyes to her own stood with a stunning woman. They were holding hands and smiling. Two older gentlemen, one with a grey beard and one with an air of ancient wisdom about him, stood together near the man and woman. The last person in the room was a man with pointed ears who looked like a brother to the woman. When she saw the man she always had the word Father in the back of her mind. She felt as though she loved them all like family. Like they were where she belonged.

The dream continued as she danced with Prince Charming. They circled the room gracefully and she reveled in the feeling of complete happiness. As the music slowed, signaling the end of the dream, she fought reality, desperate to stay asleep.

Then something happened that had never happened before. The prince leaned towards her and whispered, "Come back to me Alatariel. Come back to us." Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she pulled back to look him in the eye. He was blurring and before the dream completely faded she shouted, "How?" His eyes grew sad and he opened his mouth to say something, but before she heard what it was, her cell phone rang, abruptly ending the dream.

Tears streamed down the sides of Amelia's' face. A suffocating feeling of panic took hold of her and she kicked and fought the blankets trapping her. Her phone began to ring again and she fumbled to get it open, "Hello?"

"Geez, you sound like crap," said the voice on the phone.

Flopping back into her pillows Amelia, or Mia to her friend Sara, replied, "Thanks a lot. What's up?"

"No problem sleeping beauty. Just wanted to give you a head's up that I will be at your apartment in less than five minutes with your favorite coffee." Sara chuckled and Mia could hear the sound of cars driving.

"You are the best friend ever. What time is it by the way?" Mia knew that even though it was Saturday it was still probably before eight a.m. Sara never slept in. Ever.

"Seven thirty so you know I'm running late. The gym was full for some unknown reason this morning so I had to wait to get my five miles in," Sara replied.

Mia sat up again and got up off the bed, walking to the front door to unlock it she told her friend, "Just hearing you say five miles makes me tired all over again. You are a machine."

She could hear the exasperation in Sara's voice as she replied, "Well Miss Thing, we can't all be blessed with naturally slender figures like you."

Mia laughed, "You are so full of crap. I work out. I just refuse to do it before the sun rises. Which reminds me, do you want to take a hike up in the mountains today? I'm feeling a little claustrophobic today."

"You had your dream again didn't you? That's why you sounded so panicked." Sara said, concerned.

"Listen, hurry up and get here. I'll tell you all about it, but I desperately need espresso to tell that story," Mia said as she sat on her couch.

"Deal, but I want all the details. I'm pulling in a parking spot right now. See you in a second." The phone went dead as Sara hung up. Mia was incredibly glad that Sara was here so that she could tell her. Sara was the only person she had in this world since her foster mother had passed a few years before.

Once Sara was settled in the chair with her coffee and Mia was huddled on the couch with hers, Sara asked, "Ok, so what happened in the dream this time?"

Mia played with the rim of her coffee cup as she thought about how to tell Sara. Sara had always believed her about how real the dream felt and never made her feel crazy for people with pointed ears appearing in it, but this was different.

"He spoke to me this time," she whispered. "God, Sara I sound absolutely insane. I know I do, so don't even try to tell me I don't." Sara sat back as she abruptly closed her mouth on whatever she was going to say.

"I'm glad you believe me Sara, but I feel crazy. He told me to come back to him and he called me Alatariel. I have never heard that name before. And you know what I said in response? Instead of, 'Wait, What are you talking about dream person?' Do you know? I immediately asked 'How?'"

Mia was pacing around the room now, though Sara doubted she realized it. Talking about the dream always upset Mia, but she seemed absolutely on edge this time. "Mia, breathe," Sara said calmly. "You are going to hyperventilate over there and I really don't want to do CPR on you this early in the morning." Mia stopped pacing and took a deep breath as she sat on the edge of the couch. "Thanks. I didn't realize what I was doing," she said as her legs bounced in agitation.

Sara looked at her friend closely. They had been friends for five years having met in college and were closer than the sisters neither had and could read each other's emotions. "You're right. You need to get out of the house and burn off some of that energy. Go get dressed and we can go take a hike."

Mia smiled, "Alright, give me a few and I'll be ready."

When the girls reached the area they always hiked in they stopped to enjoy the beautiful view. The city lay below them, rosy in the mid morning sunlight with bits of fog still clinging to the low areas. "Ugh, I needed this. Thanks again Sara for rescuing me from myself," Mia smirked and started up the trail with Sara.

"No problem." Sara smiled.

After about an hour of hiking through the pine and aspen trees, Mia started to feel uneasy. It made no sense to her because the forest was always her relaxing place, the place where she always felt comfortable and easy. Looking over her shoulder she saw nothing to give her concern, but Sara noticed her nervousness.

"You okay?"

Mia nodded and turned back to Sara as they stopped on the trail. "Yeah I'm good I just…" As Mia's statement trailed off Sara looked around as well. "Just what? I don't see anything out here other than the normal trees."

"You don't feel it? That …energy?" Mia said for lack of a better word.

Sara paused, trying to feel whatever it was that was causing Mia concern. After a moment, Sara shook her head, "Nothing. I don't know what…"

A rumble and then burst of air made both girls start.

"Okay, what was that?" Sara asked.

"I wish I knew." Mia replied as she turned all around trying to find the source.

"Maybe we should go back to the car," said Sara as she started back down the trail.

Mia didn't follow. She felt pulled to an area just off the trail into the trees.

Sara turned just as Mia disappeared into the wood line. "Mia? What are you doing?" Sara jogged after her friend. As she entered the forest she saw Mia start to fall, but the odd thing was that as she was falling she was also disappearing. "Mia!" Sara screamed as she reached out and grabbed her friend. As her had touched Mia a shock of electricity shot through her hand so strongly that her muscles locked, clenching her hand around Mia's arm. 'What is happening?' That was the last thought Sara remembered before total blackness.


	4. Journey to the Past

**AN: I do not own anything but my characters! Thank you for reading!**

**Journey to the Past**

"**Somewhere down this road**

**I know someone's waiting**

**Years of dreams**

**Just can't be wrong**

**Arms will open wide**

**I'll be safe and wanted**

**Finally home where I belong**

**Well, starting here, my life begins**

**Starting now, I'm learning fast**

**Courage see me through**

**Heart I'm trusting you**

**On this journey...to the past"- Disney's Anastasia**

/

Dripping water tapping her on her check brought Mia slowly back to consciousness. Eyelashes fluttering open, she struggled to sit up then groaned as her head started to pound. "What in the world happened?" She asked out loud expecting an answer from Sara. Complete silence was the only response that she heard.

Rolling over on to her stomach and pushing her self up gently, Mia looked around for her friend. "Sara?" she called weakly. Her head felt like it had a pulse of its own. Closing her eyes against the pain she called out again, "Sara! Where are you?"

Again, silence. Rubbing her temples to try and ease the headache, she abruptly pulled her hand back when she felt something warm and sticky on her forehead. Blood stained her fingers verifying the reason for her headache. "Great. I probably have a concussion."

It had been a few minutes since she had woken and now that Sara still hadn't called out she was starting to panic. Lost in the woods, for she didn't recognize where she was, a possible concussion and a missing best friend. Not a very good situation. Forcing her body to obey, she stood slowly; pulling her self up on a boulder that was close.

She desperately hoped that the reason Sara wasn't answering was because she had continued on to the car. She hadn't heard Sara follow her so maybe she was still safe. A rumble of thunder overhead had Mia looking to the sky. It had been steadily raining since she woke up, but the trees were so thick here that she couldn't see the clouds that were obviously there. She couldn't bring herself to move away from the boulder, afraid that without the support she would crumple to the ground

She still couldn't see any sign of Sara. "Come on, if you are out there you are going to have to shout back Sara!" she yelled into the clearing. "Please be alright," she added in a whisper to herself. Until she got her bearings and felt like her legs were going to support her she figured she better study her surroundings a bit better to figure out where she was.

The first thing that she did was to start looking what had hit her on the head hard enough to bleed. She was expecting a rock or a stick or even old camping equipment. What she found instead was the hilt of a sword. "What in the world…" she said to herself as she bent down to get a closer look.

She could see where her head had struck the rusted grip, but the rest of the sword was buried in the earth. "Wonderful. So I could have tetanus as well as a concussion. Why would something like this be out here in the first place? Freakin' LARP people leaving their props."

She had nothing against the role-playing, just when they left props that gave her an infected concussion. She reached out to grab the handle and pull it out of the ground. It wasn't buried very deep, however it was a lot heavier than she had thought. "Geez," she said as she struggled with the weight once it was out. "I thought these things were supposed to be light as props," she observed as she rested the tip in the earth.

It had to be at least three maybe four feet long and twenty pounds if it was two. Rotating the sword around she noticed intricate markings down the blade that was in perfect condition. Running her fingers down the carvings she got to close to the edge and sliced her index finger open. "Holy crap! Why is that so sharp?" she exclaimed as she sucked on her injured finger.

Her head was starting to ease a little and she felt sturdy enough to walk so she set out for the opposite end of the clearing, albeit slowly. As she shuffled along she came to fully realize that this was not a part of the forest that she always hiked in. In fact, nothing looked remotely familiar. Even the trees were of a different species.

"Well, I'd put it to a vote that this was just a dream if not for the injuries that have yet to wake me," she mumbled to herself.

There were no distant sounds of the city either. Typically you could still hear the occasional siren or just industrial noise even up into the mountains, but the absolute quiet was unnerving. "Sara! Sara!" She called as she reached the edge of the clearing. She couldn't stop worrying about her friend. She had to find her and make sure that she was all right.

Mia heard the sound of a creek running somewhere off to the right and so not knowing where she was she headed toward that. Maybe someone would be camping near the water and could help her. She had noticed the lack of city noise, but she had failed to recognize the lack of usual forest noises as well.

So when she emerged out of the trees, the site before her froze her with absolute terror. Monsters were not something she had believed in even as a child. She had never had a nightmare nor feared anything from her closet or underneath her bed. Her mother had never allowed her to watch scary movies and so no fuel was fed on the fire that is a child's overactive imagination.

The things by the edge of the water were worse than anything that had ever been imagined by anyone, ever, she was certain. Large, bigger than any man she had seen, muscles looking like they could crush a boulder, long sharp teeth dripping blood from the fresh kill at their feet and skin so dark greenish purple that they almost blended into the shadows.

They were hideous and they were looking right at her like she would be their next kill. Her breath came out in a gasp as she had been holding her breath. A low rumbling growl came from the five monsters that shook her to the core. She couldn't remember turning to run. It had to have been pure survival instinct.

She was in a full out sprint back towards the clearing she had woken in, the sword not weighing her down at all. It suddenly felt absolutely right in her hand. As she broke into the clearing she could hear them right on her heels. She knew that she couldn't out run them now and she desperately didn't want to die. Quickly trying to form a plan, her best thought was that she couldn't let them surround her.

Reaching the large boulder she spun and put her back to it, fully facing the living nightmare that was running full tilt at her. Right before the leaders sword clashed against her she sent a silent prayer that Sara had not run into anything like this.

/

Legolas was on patrol with the Mirkwood guard, searching for the party of orcs that had been spotted, when the echo of clashing swords rang out through the trees. It sounded maybe a mile away and he hoped against hope that it was the orcs fighting with each other and not against some unsuspecting innocent.

Every guard had heard the same thing and so as a unit they turned their mounts toward the sounds and rode hard. As they rode into the clearing, the site they came upon made every male in the guard suck in his breath. A female elf, dressed in the strangest clothes, was being slowly circled by the two remaining orcs. Three lay dead at her feet and she was coated in their black blood.

Her back was to the elves and to the one orc who had managed to get behind her while drawing his bow. She was blocking the blows of the orc in front of her effectively, but she was tiring and quickly. Before his mount had even slowed, Legolas had put an arrow between the eyes of the one she was fighting and through the back of the skull of the one who was aiming at her.

Unfortunately, the orc with the bow loosed his arrow just as the arrow struck him and so Mia felt the bolt slide through her upper shoulder just below her collarbone. As her brain registered the pain, the sword fell from her hand and she hit her knees gasping for breath.

Legolas was off of his horse and at her side before the orcs had fully collapsed. The rest of the guards were searching the clearing for any sign of another threat while their prince went to the aid of the fallen elf. As Legolas reached her, Mia threw back her head trying to get a deep breath and came into contact with the exact blue eyes from her dream.

There was no possible way this could be happening. He just couldn't believe it. She couldn't be staring back at him right now. Then he heard the sweetest sound that confirmed it all. "Legolas," she whispered, smiling, as her eyes fluttered closed and she slipped into unconsciousness. Legolas caught her before hit the ground and tried to fully absorb what was happening.

Alatariel was in his arms again after twenty years. This was not exactly as he had imagined the scene, with her bleeding from more than a few wounds, covered in orc blood and an arrow through her shoulder, but knowing her it probably couldn't have happened any other way.

As the guards returned to the clearing they saw their leader clutching the body of the elf and shaking. The second in command dismounted and came to stand beside Legolas, gently touching his shoulder. "Legolas, is she…" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question. It was terrible to loose one of their own, especially to an attack.

Legolas looked up at his friend, tears streaming down his face but smiling, "No she lives though her wounds are many." The elf looked at the prince in confusion, "Then why the tears?" Legolas moved back slightly and allowed him to get a full look at the face of the female.

"Oh Elbereth!" he exclaimed as he fell to his knees beside Legolas. "How? It can't be…" he said.

Legolas smiled, "It is. I don't care how or why. She's here." Legolas stood up with her in his arms and started back to his horse, "We have to reach Mirkwood quickly. She needs the attention of a healer." The guards had all recognized the female as Legolas mounted up and she was handed up into his lap.

They all were silent, staring in disbelief that Alatariel had returned. Legolas's horse broke into a full run as soon as his passengers were settled, feeling the need for urgency. The trip back was uneventful except for the occasional whimper of pain from the injured female.

They arrived in Mirkwood in record time with Legolas barely letting the horse stop before he was off and walking fast toward the healers wing. The elves he passed could only stop and stare in disbelief. The word spread fast around the castle that the prince had returned with the lost princess, but Legolas never heard a sound.

He could not focus on anything but the love of his life in his arms. As he entered the healers wing they immediately directed him to a private room where he gently laid her down. He stepped back to allow the healer room to work, but absolutely refused to leave the room. He was never going to let her out of his site again. He was still having trouble believing that this wasn't all just some cruel dream.

Tears started trickling down his face again as he slowly started to accept that she was back. Someone was kind enough to provide a chair and he all but collapsed into it as he watched the healer finish cleaning the wound in her shoulder where the arrow had pierced.

When the healer was gone and Alatariel looked to be resting peacefully with the potion she had been given, Legolas went to the bed and sat next to her. Holding her hand gently between his he thanked the Valar over and over again that she had been returned.

He knew that there were people that needed to be told about her return, but they would have to wait. For now, he would watch over her as she slept. She was just as he remembered. He had seen her green eyes before they closed in the forest, her long dark hair still had the same softness as it had drifted to his cheek on the ride and her lips still pulled up into the same smile she had always had for him.

A few hours later a servant came by with a tray of food and drink for him. They knew he would not leave and none could blame him. Legolas sent word with the servant to deliver a message to Rivendell. To Elrond, Elrohir and Aragorn specifically.

Alatariel had returned.


	5. You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)

**An: Thank you to my reviewer and to all of you who have decided to follow my story! I'm so glad that you like it! I hope that you continue to enjoy the future chapters and please let me know what you think! As always, I own nothing in Middle Earth, just my own original characters!**

**You Are Loved (Don't Give Up)**

"**Don't give up**

**It's just the hurt that you hide**

**When you're lost inside**

**I...I will be there to find you**

**Don't give up**

**Because you want to burn bright**

**If darkness blinds you**

**I...I will shine to guide you**

**Everybody wants to be understood**

**Well I can hear you**

**Everybody wants to be loved**

**Don't give up**

**Because you are loved" –Josh Groban**

Legolas watched over her day and night never leaving her side. It had been a week since she had been found in the Mirkwood forest bloody and fighting off orcs; yet Legolas still could not believe that she was here. He had sent word to her father, brother and grandfather and they had arrived yesterday to find her still unconscious.

Every few hours, Alatariel would grow restless, thrashing about on the bed and mumbling incoherently. The healer would then come in with a drink that would calm her and she would fall back into a peaceful sleep. Her wounds were healing well and while the drink would calm her, the healer did not know the reason she would not wake.

A few moments ago, Legolas heard her mumble the words 'the Valar' before she had taken a deep breath and relaxed completely. He wondered what she was seeing in her dreams.

/

Mia knew she was dreaming again. Those nightmares were chasing her again, blood dripping from their fangs and growls that would make a demon tremble. Suddenly, she was alone, back in the clearing where her prince had found her. He opened his arms to her and called, "Alatariel."

Confused she looked around and then back to him, "Who? Who is Alatariel?" His face fell in sadness and he shook his head, "Come back to me. You are so close." The same panic she always felt crushed her heart as he started to fade away and she screamed for him as she ran, trying to get to him.

As she reached him a blinding white light had her clenching her eyes shut and a voice sounded in her head, "Child, open your eyes." As she slowly brought her head up and opened her eyes, the vision before her stole her breath. The most beautiful being was before her.

"What are you?" Mia whispered in awe.

The being smiled gently and said, "To your understanding I would be an angel. In the world that you are in now I am known as one of the Valar."

"The Valar." Mia said the words that sounded so familiar and yet felt so foreign.

The being continued, "We know that you are, as of yet, confused about where you are and why you are here. Know that in time, your memory will return and everything will become clear to you. It has taken time to find and bring you back to your rightful place in this world. It was but a moment for us, but has been a considerable amount of time for you."

Mia was having a difficult time following what was said and was desperately trying to apply it to the situation when she suddenly remembered Sara.

"Please, my friend Sara. Can you tell me if she is alright?"

The angel nodded, "She did travel here with you, but she was found and is being looked after."

"Found? Where is she and who is she with? She wasn't injured was she?" Mia asked, frightened for her friend.

"All things will be revealed to you, child. You must be patient." The angel started to fade.

"Wait! I still have questions! Please!" Mia called out.

"Patience," was all she heard in reply.

"Wait!" She called out again reaching for the fading light.

As she brought her arm up to reach out she felt a searing pain underneath her collarbone and was abruptly brought back to reality.

Clutching at her injured shoulder with her left hand, Mia let out a moan of pain as she fell back onto the mattress. Somewhere in the background she heard a door being opened and someone calling for another to come quick. Black and white spots were flickering beneath her eyelids and the pain in her shoulder was throbbing with the beat of her heart. Mia moaned again curling into the pain trying instinctively to lessen the throbbing. Suddenly a cool hand was placed against her cheek and she heard a voice saying, "Please, my lady, you must lie on your back so that the stitches are not pulled loose. I will give you something for the pain, but you must lie still."

Mia kept her eyes and teeth clenched tight against the pain as she slowly rolled onto her back. A wooden cup was brought to her lips as someone gently eased their hand behind her head and told her to drink. When the cup and hand were gone the voice spoke again.

"My lady, I must examine the wound. I will try to be as gentle as possible."

Mia nodded her head as she slowly opened her eyes. Whatever she had drunk was already beginning to ease the throbbing. When her eyes focused, she saw a young woman bending over the side of the bed inspecting her shoulder. Mia's eyes drifted down to see the wound and was surprised to see that for the amount of pain it caused it did not look all that bad. Maybe an inch across, the stitching was tiny and very neatly done. She doubted that there would even be much of a scar.

"The wound in your shoulder was bad, my lady, but it was the wound on your head that gave us the most concern." The woman was wrapping her shoulder back up as she spoke.

With her good hand, Mia reached up to feel the lump on her hairline. She remembered the sword and seeing the blood on her fingertips.

"How long have a been asleep?" Mia asked as the woman finished wrapping her shoulder.

"A week, my lady, but the Prince has never left your side." The woman bowed her head towards the opposite side of the room as she said this and so Mia turned her head in that direction as well.

There he was, the man from her dreams. The one who called out to her to come back. His long blond hair was pulled behind his pointed ears by braids, his crystal blue eyes were looking at her as they always did and his smile warmed her heart like it had been put out in direct sunlight, but she didn't know him.

Just then the door opened and two dark haired men one with pointed ears and the other normal ones, entered the room smiling at her. As she stared at each of them finally resting her eyes on the blond once more, he came closer, "I can't believe you're here Ariel."

The healer was still by her side helping her to prop up on pillows as Mia shook her head as if trying to clear it and said, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The healer immediately turned Mia's head toward her and started examining her head and eyes as though to find something wrong. Mia pulled back and continued to look around the room clearly not recognizing anyone.

"My lady, do you not know where you are?" the healer was trying to get her attention, but all Mia could see was the shock and sadness that was reflected in all three men's' faces.

Legolas knelt beside the bed. He didn't think that his legs would hold him much longer. As he reached for her hand he said her name again but this time it was more of a question, "Ariel?"

As his hand touched hers, a powerful memory flashed before her eyes. She was riding through a forest and this man was riding not far behind her. As she looked back at him she knew that she had never been happier than she was at that moment.

As suddenly as the memory had come, it was gone, leaving her feeling lost and adrift in thoughts and feelings that she didn't recognize. Looking at where their hands touched then back up to his face she slowly shook her head. "My name is Amelia. I don't know who Ariel is?"

The other men had drawn the healer away and were speaking in hushed tones across the room, but Mia could still hear them as they asked, "Why doesn't she remember? Is the head injury worse that we thought?" As they continued to talk, Mia's head started to ache as flashes of people and places came in rapid succession.

As she eased back into the pillows, closing her eyes tight against the barrage she heard the man beside her call out to the healer. As she slipped into unconsciousness, she heard him whisper to her as he squeezed her hand, "We will get through this, I swear to you. You are loved."

/

Elrohir, Aragorn and Legolas stood outside the door of Ariel's room in silence, each contemplating the scene that had just taken place. The healer thought that the memory loss was due to the head injury, but could not say when or even if Ariel's memory would come back. What no one could fathom was why she hadn't just lost her memory but replaced it with someone else. She truly thought she was this other woman and they all felt powerless to help her.

The healer came out a few hours later and told them, "She is resting, but I would like to move her to her old room as soon as possible. Her wounds are healing well so there is no medical reason for her to stay in these quarters and it may be that familiar surroundings will help her memory to return."

They could all see the reasons supporting this theory and so when Mia awoke the second time that day she again saw them all in her room.

The healer came to her side and explained, "My lady, if you feel capable of walking, we are going to take you to your old room so that you will be more comfortable. Your wounds are healing without any problems and so you are not required to stay in the healer's wing."

Mia nodded her head, acknowledging what the healer had said. "Yes, I think that I can walk. I don't feel as dizzy as I did." The healer turned back the covers and handed her a robe to cover the nightgown she was wearing. "You'll want to put this on as the halls are a bit cool in the evenings."

Mia slipped her good arm in and the woman helped her drape the other side over her shoulder. Legolas was standing behind the healer ready to help Mia up off the bed and to walk beside her should she need the support. Taking his hand, she started to stand and promptly lost her balance. Before she could even blink, Legolas had her up in his arms pressed tightly against his chest.

"Thank you, " she whispered, looking up into his eyes. She was blushing bright red she was so embarrassed, but somehow couldn't bring herself to ask him to put her down. He didn't move to set her down either and for the space of a heartbeat, it was only the two of them.

Someone clearing their throat brought them back to reality. Elrohir stood by the open door with an eyebrow raised and said, "Some things never change." Legolas blushed then and turned, carrying Mia out of the room with Elrohir not far behind. Aragorn smiled slightly and followed the small group thinking that the scene could only be a good sign. At least, he desperately hoped so.


	6. You're Still You

**AN: I hope you all are still enjoying the story! Thank you all for taking the time to read it! I do not own anything in Middle Earth, just my own original characters.**

**You're Still You**

"**Through the darkness **

**I can see your light **

**And you will always shine **

**And I can feel your heart in mine **

**Your face I've memorized **

**I idolize just you **

**I look up to **

**Everything you are **

**In my eyes you do no wrong **

**I've loved you for so long **

**And after all is said and done **

**You're still you **

**After all **

**You're still you" You're Still You- Josh Groban**

/

Mia couldn't decide if she was grateful or disappointed when Legolas gently sat her down on the big bed. They had reached her new room, or old according to the healer, after a series of disorienting turns down dim corridors with countless wooden doors. Mia had finally stopped trying to figure out where they were going and focused on the man holding her.

She had felt his heart beat where her good arm rested against his chest and felt the echoing beat in her own heart. She had mentally shook herself reminding herself that it was impossible and she was being ridiculous. She didn't know him, even if she felt she did.

Once she was settled beneath the covers, the healer approached the table beside the bed and sat a small packet of powder and a goblet of water on top. Turning to Mia she said, "If you should feel pain my lady, just mix the powder in to the water and drink it all. You shouldn't feel any discomfort for a few more hours and I will check on you again before retiring for the night" Bowing her head to the three men, the healer took her leave.

Silence followed her departure, as none of the other occupants knew what to say. Legolas paced toward the open balcony doors, Aragorn leaned against the open doorway and Elrohir sat down in a chair near the foot of the bed. Mia looked from one to the other and finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but I can't even remember your names." Mia felt like she had sucked all the air out of the room with that statement. They were all looking at her as if they had no idea how to handle such a statement. Mia awkwardly looked at her hands that were clasped in her lap. Elrohir was the first to recover and quickly spoke up, " Of course, my name is Elrohir."

The way his daughter smiled at him as she would a complete stranger tore his heart in two. She truly didn't recognize him at all. He looked to his left at Aragorn as he spoke, "My name is Aragorn."

Mia nodded to the brother with whom she had been so close and yet couldn't even recall now. Aragorn was determined not to let this set back disappoint him. She was alive and well which was the main thing. Everything else could be dealt with in time.

Legolas was still having a hard time grasping that she, his only love, couldn't remember him. As she turned her face up to his expecting his answer he could barely breathe. The crushing weight of disappointment made his response barely more than a whisper, "Legolas, my name is Legolas."

Mia smiled, "It's nice to meet all of you. I'm afraid that I have more questions though, if you don't mind?"

Legolas had turned back to the balcony and looked to be holding himself up by the doorframe, breathing deeply. Aragorn walked over to his friend while Elrohir spoke, "Absolutely my dear. What questions do you have?"

"Well, this might seem like a strange question to begin with, but why are your ears shaped like that?" She looked genuinely curious and a bit embarrassed by her question, so he smiled to comfort her.

"For the same reason yours are. We are elves." As he spoke, Mia reached up to touch her own ear in disbelief. Starting where her ear met her head everything felt normal until she reached the area that should have rounded down but didn't. Instead, it arched into a graceful point. Mia's eyes widened as she stared at Elrohir for confirmation of what she was feeling. He nodded his head, "You are an elf."

That word, such a simple word and yet as soon as she heard it another memory flashed before her eyes. Whimpering, eyes clenched tight against the barrage of images and sharp throbbing, she tried to cling to consciousness. She could feel the alarm of the men as they crowded around the bed to try and help her, but she couldn't speak or move. As the images slowed to a speed she could watch, she saw a young girl who was no more than fourteen. As Mia stopped fighting the pull of the memory, the throbbing eased and she was able to focus more.

_The girl was holding a beautiful bow that looked like had been made out of mahogany, with symbols carved in silver along the graceful curve. She had just received it as a birthday gift the week before and was very proud of it. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back and she was standing with the bow drawn, aiming for a target fifty meters away. Fascinated, Mia watched as though she were hovering in the air above the scene. The wooded area was quiet in the early morning sunlight with only the sound of the arrows hitting the target slightly left of the center. Frustrated, the she elf threw her bow to the ground although she immediately regretted such an action._

_"You know that won't improve your accuracy," a voice said from the tree line behind her._

_Startled, she turned quickly, drawing her knife and crouching into an attack posture. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she demanded._

_"Easy, Alatariel. I was only making an observation." A tall, blond elf stepped out into the sunlight._

_Mia recognized the elf as Legolas the moment he had spoken. No one sounded like him and his voice always struck that cord somewhere deep inside. He looked no different than he did now. She had known, with a certainty as sure as the sun rising, that she was the elf in the clearing before Legolas had spoken her name. Her younger self seemed to feel the same way about Legolas because she blushed as he looked at her._

_"Prince Legolas," Alatariel inclined her head trying to recover from her embarrassment. It was bad enough missing the bulls-eye, but it was inconceivable that Legolas should be there to watch it and her tantrum as well._

_"I didn't know you were to arrive today. I was given to understand that your party would not arrive until tomorrow." Alatariel bent to retrieve her bow and then walked toward the target to retrieve her arrows as well. Legolas jogged over to her as she reached the target. "Yes, we left a day early to avoid bad weather," he explained as he pulled out an arrow and handed it to her. Alatariel avoided looking at him as she accepted the arrow. She couldn't help the reaction that she had to him. It had been this way as long as she could remember. Her Ada swore that the first time they had met she had insisted that Legolas was not her boss and had also tricked him so that he had gotten into serious trouble with his father, but she did not remember that._

_What she remembered was looking at him and thinking he was beautiful, brave and kind. Well, not always kind. The first two visits she remembered, she clearly recalled him telling his friends to hide from her and he was constantly trying to loose her when she followed them. However, that had been a few years ago and he had grown kind with the years, treating her as he would a little sister. This wasn't what Alatariel wanted, but at least he no longer tried to avoid her._

_"Here, come and let me show you where to improve your aim," Legolas gestured for her to assume her shooting stance when they were back at the line that was marked. Alatariel smiled slightly to be polite even though the thought of him touching her sent butterflies through her stomach. Taking her stance, she drew an arrow from her quiver and notched it. As she aimed, Legolas came up behind her so close that she could feel the length of his body against her back. Her body went stiff as she released her arrow and it barely clipped the top of the target. She couldn't look at him she was so humiliated._

_"Try again," his voice sounded so close to her ear she could feel the vibrations. Taking a deep breath to try and slow her heart rate, she drew another arrow from her quiver. Legolas pulled her shoulders back as she drew the bow, "Relax. You are too stiff. Feel the bow as if it were an extension of your arm." His had drifted down her arm to the hand that was grasping the bow. "Don't clutch the bow. Let it rest against your palm and gently close your fingers." His face was over her left shoulder, looking down the arrow the same as she was. "Now relax this arm," he said as he laid his hand gently on her left elbow that was pointing sharply upward. As her arm came down and she relaxed into her stance he spoke again, "Now breathe. One deep breath, one shallow breath, and then fire when you exhale."_

_She did as he said and watched with excitement as the arrow struck the center of the target. She was so excited she turned and flung her arms around him as she laughed. Legolas swung her around in the air laughing as well, "I knew you could do it!" After he sat her back down, Alatariel tried to collect herself and stop her cheeks from blushing. Legolas didn't seem to notice, luckily, as he turned and walked to where her arrow had impaled the target._

_"You did excellent," he said as she reached where he stood, pulling out her arrow._

_"Because of your help. Thank you very much, you make an wonderful teacher," she replied._

_"Ah, but the teacher is only as good as his student," he said as he handed her the arrow._

_"Thank you again for your help," Alatariel said as she put the arrow back in her quiver and turned to go. With any luck she would make it out of his eyesight before embarrassing herself again. Besides, breakfast would be served soon and her father would be wondering where she had gone._

_"You're welcome." Legolas waived to her as she walked down the lane back towards the heart of Rivendell._

Mia watched the scene fade and reality came back into focus with three worried faces hovering above her. Trying to ease their worry she half smiled as she said, "I'm fine, really. Nothing to worry about, just a small headache." She tried not to look at Legolas too much although she desperately wanted to. The feelings that kept rising to the surface with each memory made her want to get to know him, but the sadness in his eyes prevented her from asking any questions. So, she focused on the other two for the explanations that she needed.

"Okay, if my brain will allow me a break from all of these barrages of images, will someone explain exactly where I am and who you think I am?"

The men slowly resumed their earlier positions and looked like they were thinking about the best way to answer her questions. Aragorn was the first to speak this time.

"The best way to explain this is to start from the beginning. You are in Middle Earth, which is where you were born and where you lived for thirty-five years before you disappeared twenty years ago. Elrohir," Aragorn motioned to Elrohir who was in the chair once more," is your father and I am your half brother because we share a mother who has been gone for sometime now."

Mia looked back and forth between Aragorn and Elrohir as this was explained to her and tried to fit the information in to the memories she had of her adoptive mother. To be honest she couldn't recall much before her thirty-fifth birthday, as if the memories she had were being erased or had never been real to begin with. If that was the case, and she wasn't saying she believed any of this for sure, then why would she be the same age on Earth as she had been on Middle Earth twenty years ago? The time didn't make any sense.

Mia suddenly realized that she was worrying about her age when there were obviously more pressing issues to deal with such as a foreign planet, elves, and most terrifying of all, monsters. A nervous chuckle escaped and Mia found herself being watched. Quickly controlling the hysterical laughter that was threatening to burst forth she apologized, "I'm sorry. It's just that I was worrying about something as trivial as my age when there are obviously more pressing matters to understand."

Aragorn smiled, "This must be over whelming when you have no memory of us or Middle Earth."

Mia nodded, "Yes it is, but please continue. The more information that I have, the better off I will be."

Aragorn nodded and continued, "You were born in Rivendell which is an elf city like Mirkwood which is where we are currently. When you were sixteen you began to accompany me on trips that I took with the Rangers and you learned their skills and became one yourself. Before that, you were raised with Elrohir as a lady of Rivendell and the Lady Arwen, who is your aunt, taught you."

"A lady?" Mia interrupted, confused.

"Yes. Elrohir is a lord of Rivendell and our mother was a Queen. That makes you a lady of Rivendell and a Princess." Aragorn explained, though he did not like bringing up his own family history.

Mia was stunned to say the least. "Holy crap, you have got to be kidding."

Although confused by her language, Aragorn continued, "No. What I have said is true. You are the Lady Alatariel of Rivendell and Princess of Gondor, the White City."

As Mia tried to absorb this latest bit of shocking news, Legolas approached the side of the bed. She looked so lost and alone all he wanted to do was to hold her and comfort her as she sorted through all of this. He couldn't bear to see her this way and yet could think of no way to help her. "For however long it takes, we will all be here to help you," he said as he took her hand, kneeling beside her.

Mia took a deep breath and focused on his eyes, "I've heard who I am and who Elrohir and Aragorn are to me, but no one has yet told me about you. Who are you to me Legolas?" She didn't realize that she was reaching up to touch the curve of his jaw until she felt it under her fingertips. The gesture felt so familiar that she didn't pull her hand away. "Every memory that has flashed before my eyes has had you in it. Who are you?" Legolas couldn't breathe, her touch had always robbed him of his speech and after twenty years it was a miracle it didn't kill him.

"I am your betrothed," he whispered. "We were to be married two weeks after you disappeared."

Mia closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to tumble down her face. No memory surfaced, but a feeling of deep loss and sadness engulfed her. She felt her hand being taken and held between two strong but gentle ones and she opened her eyes to meet his. She saw echoing tears in his eyes and the same loss and sadness she felt. They had all suffered so much with her disappearance and would continue to suffer until she either remembered or they found another person who was the correct one.

Who was she kidding? She believed them, if for no other reason than the feelings and memories that she kept recalling. It was far-fetched and unbelievable, but she knew with an undeniable certainty that this was all true. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Mia spoke, "I believe you. All of you, and I want to learn everything that I can about this life that I had. If you can all be patient with me, I will do my best to get back the life that we all lost." As she looked into Legolas' eyes, she saw hope, determination and happiness and she vowed to not let them down.


	7. My Confession

**AN: A HUGE thank you to ALL of my reviewers, followers and those of you who have made my story a favorite! Every time I see these it makes my day! I hope that you all continue to enjoy the story! As always, I own nothing that belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien. I own only my own characters that are privileged to get to explore his world!**

**My Confession**

"**I have been wrong about you.**

**Thought I was strong without you.**

**For so long nothing could move me.**

**For so long nothing could change me.**

**Now I feel myself surrender**

**Each time I see your face.**

**I am captured by your beauty,**

**Your unassuming grace.**

**And I feel my heart is turning,**

**Falling into place.**

**I can't hide**

**Now hear my confession.**

_**[bridge:]**_

**You are the air that I breath.**

**You're the ground beneath my feet.**

**When did I stop believing?**

**Cause I feel myself surrender **

**Each time I see your face.**

**I am staggered by your beauty,**

**Your unassuming grace.**

**And I feel my heart **

**Falling into place.**

**I can't hide**

**Now hear my confession."- My Confession by Josh Groban**

**/**

Mia sat on the balcony that was attached to her bedroom, staring out over the beautiful view that was the Mirkwood forest in the early morning light. It had been more than a month since she had arrived in Middle Earth lost, alone and chased by monsters or Orcs, as she now knew them. Mirkwood was a beautiful, peaceful place and she had enjoyed spending time here, but the longer time passed without her memory returning was starting to wear on her nerves. She hadn't even been allowed out of her bed for the first two weeks and so she had spent that time pouring over the history books of Middle Earth desperately trying to make her memory return. While the history had been interesting, she had received nothing for her efforts but a headache and a sore neck.

The last two weeks she had been allowed on small excursions out of her room as long as someone accompanied her. Aragorn, Elrohir and Legolas were always available when she needed them and they never complained no matter where she wanted to go or what questions she asked of them. She hated what this was doing to them. She always recognized their longing and hopes that today would be the day that it would all come rushing back, but so far they were left with nothing but disappointment.

When she had started to become over whelmed with all of the emotions, she found refuge in an unexpected source. Her grandfather, Elrond, was such a calm and steady being that just sitting next to him quieted the turmoil in her heart. When she had first met him a few days into her recovery she had been intimidated by him. Wisdom shown around him like an aura making him appear larger than life, but as they had spoken Mia came to recognize the kindness and understanding that were present in his personality as well.

She was grateful for all of the wonderful people in her life at this time although she desperately missed her friend Sara. As soon as he had heard Mia hadn't arrived in Middle Earth alone, Legolas sent out search parties for Sara and Mia began to understand why she had loved him since they first had been introduced. There had been no word about a strange woman being found and with each day that passed Mia lost a little more hope that Sara would be found. She had to keep reminding herself that the Valar themselves had told her Sara was all right.

Shaking herself, Mia forced her mind to think of less maudlin things. Today was the day that she would be allowed to finally walk about on her own. The bump on her head was almost completely healed except for a minor red scar that still was visible when she parted her hair to see it. She had been allowed to remove her arm from its sling last night and it felt wonderful to be able to stretch the limb out straight. She still had to be careful of the stitching under her collarbone, but the healer no longer deemed it necessary to immobilize her entire arm.

Today was also a special day not only because of her newfound freedom and independence, but also because there was to be a special dinner tonight in honor of Elrond and Elrohir. Although they had been in Mirkwood a month, everyone had been occupied with Mia's arrival. So tonight, she would be formally reintroduced to the King of Mirkwood and the royalty that resided here. Mia was terrified and excited all at the same time when she thought about the coming evening. Each new experience that she had made her hope that it would be what brought her memory back and the dinner tonight was no different.

A knock on her door stopped her spiraling thoughts about her memory and she called for the person to enter. Legolas stepped through the door and his eyes met hers across the distance. It was cliché to say that her heart stood still, but the simple truth was that it did. She couldn't look at him without it happening. She smiled at him as he shut the door and walked towards her on the balcony.

"Good Morning Legolas," she said as he joined her at the small table.

"Good Morning. How are you today?" he asked as he settled himself in to the chair.

"Well. Thank you for asking. My arm is stiff, but that is more from disuse than the injury itself. The healer has cleared me for the dinner tonight. She believes that as long as I am gentle with my arm for the next week that the stitches should hold just fine." She said, gazing out over the landscape.

An awkward silence filled the space between them. Mia knew what the unasked question was that hung in the air, but she didn't have the answer that he desperately wanted to hear.

"Not yet," she whispered, her gaze never wavering from the landscape.

She heard Legolas inhale deeply and then slowly exhale. Her sensitive hearing had given her headaches at first, but she was slowly adjusting to it. She pushed herself out of the chair so fast it tipped over behind her, crashing to the ground.

"I can't do this anymore!" she stormed into her room kicking the chair out of her way. Legolas quickly followed her, "What is wrong, Ariel?"

"That! That is what is wrong! Ariel!" Mia paced furiously dragging her hand through her hair. "Being near you is torture! I don't know you but I know you! I don't love you but I do love you! These contradicting feelings are tearing me apart!" She turned to him, staring into his eyes so full of pain like her own. "You have been nothing but kindness and understanding since I have been here and it only makes those feelings that I have for you stronger, but then I keep circling back around to the fact that even though I am supposed to remember you, the fact is that I don't. You look at me, yes just like that," she said as he gazed at her, "and I hate myself for not remembering."

She sunk down on to the bed, clutching her arms tight about her middle as if to protect herself. "All that I want is to remember. To remember you and my family and our life together." She raised her eyes to meet his once more and whispered, "What's wrong with me Legolas? Why can't I remember?"

Legolas sat down beside her and slowly eased his arm around her shoulders not knowing how to answer her and feeling that she wasn't really seeking an answer right now. Mia collapsed into him, letting his strength hold her up as she fought the sadness the threatened to bring hysterical tears. After a few moments and some gasping sobs later, Mia pulled herself together and slowly sat up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so dramatic," she said, embarrassed that she had behaved so crazily.

Legolas tilted her chin up so that he could look directly in to her eyes as he told her, "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this is your fault and I swear I will not stop until we have all the answers that we seek."

Mia smiled slightly. He could make her believe that anything was possible, even that things would be all right. As they looked at each other, Legolas' fingers on her chin tightened and she noticed another light enter his eyes. She would have had to be dead to not know what the change in him was and she would have had to be equally dead to not feel the answering spark in herself. She couldn't breathe, there was no air left in the room as he lowered his head towards her. Their lips met tentatively at first and then he pressed into her firmly as his had slid from her shoulder to the back of her head to hold her to him.

His lips were warm and firm against her own and she melted into him, opening willingly as his tongue probed for entrance. Heat pooled in her belly as she brought her hand up, clinging to the back of his neck as his tongue explored her mouth. She couldn't suppress the moan that bubbled up from her and she knew he heard because his hands tightened where they held her. She was edging closer to him when a knock at the door interrupted them.

They pulled back from each other, both in a daze, slowly trying to come back to reality. The knock sounded again and this time Mia stood up to answer it. "Just a moment," she called as she smoothed down her hair, walking to the door. She was amazed that she could stand upright and when she reached out for the door handle she saw that her hands were shaking. No kiss had ever moved her the way that one had. Taking a deep breath and suppressing the regret that it had ended too quickly, she opened the door and found Aragorn on the other side.

"Good Morning Aragorn. What brings you by this morning?" she asked, stepping aside so that he could enter.

Aragorn smiled at her and then noticing Legolas was there as well, greeted him too. "Good Morning both of you. I came by to see if you wanted to take a walk this morning, but I see I am too late." Aragorn inclined his head to Legolas.

"That's very kind of you," Mia said, "but the healer has released me from needing an escort everywhere. However, I do very much enjoy your company so if you would like to join me for a walk, strictly for the company, I would love to have you with me."

Mia really enjoyed the time that she had spent with Aragorn. It was easy to be around him because he had a practical joke side that she was sure not many had ever seen. He was always teasing her and pulling her a little farther out of her shell and she could see how he would be a wonderful older brother. She could feel that they had been close once and he was just another reason that she wanted her memory back, but the memories were like pieces of a puzzle that just didn't fit right. A few days ago she had a memory of him, though she hadn't told anyone about it.

/

_Aragorn was coming back today! Alatariel had been too excited to sleep last night; she hadn't seen her brother in a year because he had been out with the rangers. She had every intention on convincing her brother to let her come with him when he left this time. She was sixteen and had been training in Rivendell with the best sword master and bowman, thanks to her father, and she felt that she was more than ready for a more difficult challenge._

_It was still dark outside when Alatariel slipped out the front door and walked to the main road into Rivendell. She wanted to be there the moment Aragorn arrived. She had friends in Rivendell, but she only had one brother and he was her best friend. It had been Aragorn that had encouraged her to practice with her bow and when she had been ten he had given her a practice sword for her birthday and helped her to practice with it. _

_It had been such a long year without him and she hoped that she could convince him that she was ready to go with him. Her father would not be happy about it she was sure, but then he also had a hard time reconciling the fact that while she liked her lessons on being a lady with her aunt Arwen, nothing compared to her daily practice with weapons and battle. Nevertheless, Elrohir always encouraged her to pursue her interests and to do her best at them. _

_The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon and Alatariel was starting to become hungry when she saw a familiar face peak around the curve of the road. _

"_Aragorn!" Alatariel shouted and ran to meet her brother. _

_Aragorn smiled and held out his arms to her, "Little sister!" Aragorn scooped her up, spinning her around, "I have missed you." Aragorn sat her down, kissing the top of her head. "That's getting harder to do, you have gotten taller," he said as they began down the road to Rivendell arm in arm._

_Laughing, Alatariel replied, "You have been gone a year brother, some things are destined to change in that time. My growing taller is not all that had changed. The sword master says that my skills are unrivaled by any my age and the bowman says the same."_

"_I am sure that is true. You practice more than anyone that I know," Aragorn replied. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading and he really hoped that he was wrong._

"_I love practicing. I take it very seriously. Aragorn, I was hoping to ask you a question before you left and please hear me out before you answer," Alatariel said stopping in front of him. _

_Aragorn shook his head, "Don't Alatariel. Please don't ask me."_

"_You haven't heard me out yet. Please Aragorn, let me go with you when you go back. I am ready to train with the rangers. I can handle the responsibility," Alatariel didn't want to beg, but he had to say yes._

_Aragorn replied as he stepped around her and continued walking, "No, Alatariel. You are only sixteen and a girl. I will not take you into the wild, into certain danger. You cannot ask that of me and besides you know that Elrohir will never agree to such a thing."_

_Alatariel clung to his arm, attempting to stop him from walking but he just kept going. "Please Aragorn, he will listen to you. If you say that I am ready he will let me go."_

_Aragorn stopped and turned to face her again, "You are missing an important fact. I will not tell him you are ready, because the simple fact is that you are not." He took her hands between his as she started to pull away, "I don't want to fight with you the first day that I am back, but I won't do this. You are too young and inexperienced. I will not put you in danger."_

_Alatariel pulled her hands out of his grasp, her eyes tearing up. "You can't do this to me Aragorn. How am I supposed to gain experience if you don't let me go with you? Please," she pleaded._

_Aragorn took a deep breath, "No Alatariel. You are not going."_

_Alatariel clinched her jaw in frustration and disappointment. Throwing a tantrum would only reinforce Aragorn's thoughts that she was too young. "Very well, brother. I will accept your answer for now, but I will try to convince you otherwise while you are here." _

_With that, she turned to continue walking towards Rivendell leaving Aragorn completely floored. That was not his sister. The sister he knew would not have accepted his final answer so calmly and rationally. It wasn't that she spoiled and selfish, but more like when she was convinced she was right she became steadfast and determined. Aragorn shook himself and caught up with her._

"_Well, um, all…..all right then. I'm glad you understand," he said, falling into stride with her._

_Alatariel smiled and glanced sideways at him, "Of course brother. For now."_

_She had not convinced him to take her along that time, much to her disappointment, but on her eighteenth birthday she had finally gotten her wish and from then on had been trained with the rangers._

/

The three of them had left Alatariels' room and took a walk together through the gardens. She couldn't help, but glance at Legolas every now and then. She wished that they had not been interrupted earlier. She wanted to talk to him about the kiss and find out what he was thinking, but she couldn't do that with Aragorn there. She decided that she would try to speak to Legolas in private as soon as they were back at the castle.

So until then, they talked about nothing in particular, letting the conversation take it's own course and soon lost track of time. The noon bell rang, reminding them all that they had not eaten anything this morning. Alatariels' stomach growled in protest.

"I think that my stomach would appreciate some lunch," she laughed as they turned back toward the castle.

"Mine couldn't agree more," replied Aragorn. "Are you ready for the dinner tonight?"

Mia didn't answer right away and they both looked towards her, "I am. I'm just a bit nervous. I'm not particularly fond of large crowds, especially when I don't know anyone."

Legolas tried to reassure her. "It will be okay. Aragorn, Elrohir and myself will all be there for you and if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can always leave the dinner."

"Thank you," Mia smiled. "You all have been so wonderful, I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have any reason to thank us, you know that," Legolas said as they entered the castle and turned toward her room. After her time in convalescence it was a habit of theirs to have lunch on the balcony.

"Of course I do. I appreciate all that you have done for me," Mia said.

The walk to her room was a short one and as they reached her door Aragorn said, "I would love to have lunch with you, but I must find Lord Elrond. Gandalf is to arrive today and I need to speak with them both. So, if you will excuse me, I will see you tonight."

Mia smiled and said, "Of course. I will see you tonight."

As Aragorn left, Mia turned to Legolas and asked, "You don't need to go as well, do you?"

Legolas shook his head as he held the door open for her, "No, if you wish me to stay, I have no prior engagements."

"Good," she said turning to him as he closed the door behind them. "Because I want to talk to you about what happened earlier."

Legolas froze facing the door. He had been thinking about that kiss the entire morning and knew they would need to talk. He shouldn't have kissed her. He knew that it was too soon and it would only confuse her further, but when she had been that close and in his arms, he hadn't been able to stop himself. The past weeks of having her in his sight, but just out of reach was bittersweet and for just a moment it had felt like it had before she had disappeared.

When he turned toward her he was surprised to see how close she was to him, almost in his arms, and it took restraint not to pull her there again. She spoke before he could say anything.

"I am confused about so much here, but through all the confusion and turmoil there is one thing that always remains the same. Although I can't explain it, my feelings for you are always there. There is no logical explanation that I can come up with, but Legolas," Mia paused looking into his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I know, deep down, that I love you and that I always have." She laughed, a nervous chuckle, and asked, "Does that make me crazy?"

Legolas's only answer was to pull her into his arms and they clung to each other, both unable to speak. Legolas closed his eyes and for a moment just held her while he tried to get his emotions under control. Not letting her go, he whispered to her, "I love you. Always, forever. Nothing will ever change that."

Mia pulled back just enough to look at him, "You are amazing." She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She had to show him just how much she felt and words were not enough. Legolas was lost to that kiss and when he felt her tongue against his lips, the passion that he felt for her flamed to life. Deepening the kiss, he held her flush to his body, not able to get close enough. And then, there was a knock on the door.

As Mia pulled back and looked at him, she chuckled, "I think that we are doomed to be ever interrupted."

"So it would seem," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her again.

This time the knock was followed by a polite request, "Milady? I have your lunch if you are ready."

Mia pecked Legolas on the lips before pulling out of his arms. "We will continue this later."

"Agreed," he said, turning to open the door for the maid.

The maid entered with a tray that held enough food for a small army. "Good Afternoon Prince Legolas and Lady Alatariel. Will the Lord Aragorn and Lord Elrohir be joining you this afternoon?" she asked as she set the tray on the balcony table.

Mia was still trying to get used to the new name and title, but replied, "No, I believe it is just the two of us for today."

The maid curtsied to them both and replied, "If you need anything please call for me. Once you are finished with lunch, I will come back to help you prepare for dinner tonight if you wish Milady."

Mia smiled and inclined her head, "Thank you. That would be wonderful since I don't have a clue where to begin."

"You are most welcome. I will return in an hour unless you have need of me before then," the maid said as she walked to the door and made a final curtsy.

Once Legolas had again closed the door he asked, "Is there anything that I can help you with for tonight?"

Mia walked to the table as she answered, "Distract me for awhile. I'm afraid that thinking about meeting all those people will make me change my mind about going."

Legolas walked up behind her and put his hands on her arms, "You never were one for official dinners," he said, resting his chin on top of her head.

She sighed and relaxed back into him, "Do you know why?"

"You told me that it took to much effort to try and please everyone and to not offend people," he replied smiling as he pulled out a chair for her.

Sitting down she said, "That actually sounds like me."

Legolas sat down in the chair across from her and filled her glass with water from the pitcher.

After taking a sip, Mia said, "Tell me more. How did you see me, Legolas?"

/

The next hour flew by and the maid returned to help Mia prepare for the dinner. Although Mia did not want Legolas to leave she understood that he would need time to prepare as well. While the dinner would not begin until dark, which was still five hours away, the maid informed her that between bathing, dressing and doing her hair they would just make it in time.

As Legolas bowed on his exit he heard Alatariel ask the maid in disbelief, "It will really take that long?" Shaking his head and smiling he left feeling more at peace than he had in years. Meanwhile, Mia was watching as the maid filled the hot tub size bathtub that was sunk into the middle of the floor. Over the past month, Mia had enjoyed many baths in that tub and still couldn't believe it was that big. This time, though, the maid was pouring different oils into the water and the scents came to life on the breeze.

"Now, you must relax and let the oils do their work while I wash your hair." The maid said as she took towels from a wardrobe against the wall.

The first time that the maid had insisted on helping her bathe, Mia had been shocked speechless. After explaining that all ladies were assisted in their baths and that she needed help even more because she was injured, Mia slowly accepted the help although she felt extremely awkward. It still wasn't comfortable now, but the maid had looked so hurt the first time she had refused she couldn't bring herself to refuse again. The bonus was that she really did enjoy having someone else wash her hair and so Mia slid into the bath and tried to relax although the dinner loomed ever closer.

/

Five hours, a bath, a dress and hair later, Mia stood at the entrance to the dinning hall unable to bring herself to step into the door way and walk down the steps. The noise of a hundred people speaking and laughing unnerved her. These people all new and expected to see Alatariel and to welcome her back, but the would only get Mia a woman who couldn't remember her own past.

Mia turned to go back to her room, cursing herself for being a coward when a voice spoke from the shadows beside her.

"You will not disappoint them my dear." The kind old man that stepped into the light was the same one she saw in her dream of the ball. His eyes observed and yet saw threw her at the same time. "The people who matter in there love you unconditionally and the rest don't matter."

"I know you. I've seen you in my memories." Mia said as she continued to study him trying to draw out a name from the memory.

He smiled and said, "Yes my dear, you know me well. My name is Gandalf and we are good friends." He held up his hand as she started to speak, "No my dear, please no apologies are needed between friends." Gandalf motioned to the doorway, "Go. They are waiting for you."

Nodding, Mia smiled, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said as she turned back to the entrance. "And Alatariel," she turned her face back to him as he paused, "welcome home."

She grinned then and stepped into the light and noise of the dining hall. Legolas noticed her the instant she appeared. Her golden brown hair fell in graceful curls down her back, her cheeks were flushed and green eyes bright as the reflected the candlelight. What took him back to the past was the forest green dress shot with silver thread. It was the one she had been wearing when he finally realized that he loved her.

/

_He had been out on patrol when the party arrived from Rivendell. The Lords Elrohir and Elladen were to be visiting for a week and there was a welcome feast being hosted in their honor this evening. The patrol had run into some trouble with the spiders that infested Mirkwood and so they arrived late to the feast._

_When he finally made it to the feast, Legolas approached his father and the lords where they stood off to the side of the dining hall to make his apologies for being late._

"_My lords, father," Legolas said bowing. "Please forgive my tardiness. We ran into some trouble on the way back."_

_Elrohir and Elladen bowed as well. "Nothing too serious I hope," said Elladen as they rose. _

"_Not at all. It was taken care of quickly my Lord," replied Legolas._

"_It is good to see you again Prince Legolas. We haven't seen you in six, almost seven, years if I am not mistaken." Elrohir said as he took a glass of wine from a passing server._

"_Yes you are my Lord. Patrols and other duties have kept me busy here," said Legolas._

"_Alatariel will be glad that you could make it this evening," Elladen said as they made their way to the head table._

"_I didn't know she was coming with you," said Legolas as they made their way through the crowd._

"_Yes she was in Rivendell for her twenty-fifth birthday and decided to come with us. She will go back to training with Aragorn and the rangers once we return next week," replied Elrohir._

"_It will be nice to see her again. If you will excuse me, I see a friend I need to speak with before dinner." Legolas bowed, taking his leave of the lords._

"_Your son does you proud, King Thranduil," said Elrohir as they sat down at the table._

"_Thank you, yes he does. These past few years he has really taken on a lot of responsibilities. I just wish he would choose an elf maiden so that I could enjoy grandchildren," Thranduil chuckled._

"_He has no particular one in mind?" questioned Elladen._

"_None that I am aware of. Though I continually ask him." Thranduil gestured for his glass to be refilled._

_Meanwhile, Legolas was discussing the patrol with his friend when his friend went completely still, eyes locked on the entrance to the hall. As his back was to the entrance, Legolas was confused as to what had caught his friend's attention so completely. Turning to discover the reason, Legolas could never have expected what he saw._

_She was in a word, unbelievable. Legolas's mouth went dry as he stared at her. She looked so familiar but he could not place how he knew her. Her tall graceful form stood still as she searched for someone and gave him time to look his fill. Long, golden brown hair in soft curls fell to the middle of her back, her cheeks were lightly flushed and her eyes were such a brilliant shade of green that he could tell their color from across the room. It appeared that she had found who she was looking for because she smiled and started to walk down the stairs._

"_Stunning, is she not?" his friends voice asked from behind him, pulling Legolas' attention but not his gaze from her._

"_Who is she? I feel that I know her, but surely I would recall such beauty." Legolas said as his eyes followed her as she walked down the center of the room._

_He heard his friend chuckle and respond, "Legolas, of course you know her. That is the Lady Alatariel." _

_Legolas heard those words just as she approached the head table and curtsied. A soft breeze could have knocked him to his knees he was so stunned. That couldn't be her. It just couldn't. The Alatariel he knew was awkward with her height and constantly trying to prove she was one of the men instead of a girl. This creature was everything soft, beautiful and feminine. Trying to reconcile the two separate beings was impossible._

"_That can't be her. You must be mistaken," said Legolas._

_Still chuckling at his friends' expense he replied, "I am not. Come with me good Prince and I will introduce you." Putting his hand on Legolas' shoulder he guided him back to the head table. _

_Alatariel was speaking with her father, uncle and the King and did not immediately notice Legolas walking up beside her until his friend spoke up._

"_Excuse me King Thranduil for interrupting, but I wanted greet the Lady before dinner begins." _

_Legolas was still trying to clear his head when her gaze transferred from his friend to him. Her smile was instantaneous, lighting her whole face. _

_Somewhere in the distance he heard his father reply and the introduction of his friend to Alatariel was made, but he was at a loss for words until he heard her speak._

"_It is good to see you again," her voice was soft and gentle as his friend took her hand, bowing to her. "You as well milady."_

_Alatariel turned back to Legolas then and held out her hand, "It has been a long time Prince Legolas. It is good to see you as well." _

_Legolas came out of his stupor and took her hand. Her hand was warm and soft where it touched his as he bowed, his eyes never leaving hers, "My lady, it is wonderful to see you again. Welcome back to Mirkwood." _

_As he was releasing her hand, albeit reluctantly, King Thranduil motioned for the feast to begin. Legolas immediately offered his arm to her asking, "Would you allow me to escort you to your seat?"_

_Alatariel nodded, taking his arm, "Of course, thank you."_

_Her seat, thank the Valar, was right beside his and for the rest of the dinner he had to remember to keep breathing. The reason for that would be, if he truly confessed to himself, that he had always been in love with her. They had always been, after their first few meetings, friends and over the years they had grown close, but because of the age difference there had been no romantic feelings between them. _

_That had all changed tonight when she had walked into the room. She was no longer a child and he could not deny his instant attraction to her. This attraction combined with the friendship they had could only be love. He hoped she felt the same._


	8. Into the Night

**AN: MY REVIEWERS ARE THE BEST! You guys are seriously awesome! Thank you so much for taking the time to review, favorite and follow my story! I hope that you continue to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing! I'm sorry for the long absence, but I have every intention of finishing this story I promise! As always, I own nothing that belongs to the wonderful mind of J.R.R. Tolkien, just my own characters.**

_**On another note, I have posted a poll on my profile for the story that will tie-in to this one. It will be with Amelias' friend Sara and either Boromir, Haldir or Eomer. If you would please take the time to vote I would really appreciate it! I am personally leaning towards Eomer.**_

**Into the Night**

"**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,**

**we were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

**No room left to move between you and I,**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night" – Into the Night by Santana ft. Chad Kroeger**

**/**

The low hum of the crowd fell to complete silence, as Mia stood frozen in the entrance. When she had walked through, all she had been thinking about was her family. Now she realized that the crowd of people that waited below was far larger than she had imagined and they were all staring up at her. Her first instinct was to bolt for the exit, but then a loud, resounding voice filled the air. "The Lady Alatariel of Rivendell," was announced and a deafening cheer went up from the crowd.

Legolas had seen as soon as she started to panic and was already quickly moving towards her. It wasn't in Alatariels' nature to like crowds and he could only imagine her reaction to one that was entirely focused on her. He reached the bottom of the staircase as the cheer went up, reverberating around the hall, and called out her name as he reached for her hand.

She must have heard him because she looked down immediately and held out her own hand in answer. As their fingers linked he could see the panic slowly start to fade from her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered as he stood beside her. "This is the second time in two months that you have rescued me. I will be forever in your debt if this pattern continues."

Legolas smiled down at her as a second cheer went up, this time for the both of them being together. "Once you remember how many times I have saved you in the past you will know that is already the case," he teased her hoping for a smile. He noticed the corners of her mouth quirk into an ironic smile and sighed in relief that it had worked.

"I don't recall much of anything, however I am quite sure, Prince Legolas," she stressed the title as she leaned her head close to his, "that bringing up a lady's debt to you is very improper."

Legolas chuckled as she smiled up at him and replied, "I am very sorry My Lady. You are correct of course. Please, forgive my rudeness and allow me to escort you to your seat." As she took his arm, she noticed that the crowd had resumed their conversations and were no longer staring up at them for which she was grateful. Growing accustomed to the crowd, she looked for her brother and father.

Legolas leaned his head toward her as the walked down the steps and down the center of the room, "Aragorn and Elrohir are straight in front of us at the head table along with Elrond, Gandalf and my father King Thranduil."

She was about to ask how he knew who she was looking for when she stopped herself realizing that the people he spoke of were the only ones she knew here. Nodding her head, she looked straight ahead and could just make out the tops of the heads of the aforementioned. She was a bit nervous about meeting Legolas' father not only because of that reason, but also because he was a King. She did not want to embarrass herself by saying or doing the wrong thing and so she told herself to say and do as little as possible to shrink the chance.

When they reached the table, the King was already seated in the center with Gandalf on his left and Elrond to his right. Aragorn and Elrohir were standing behind the table waiting for she and Legolas. Legolas led her directly in front of the King and there he paused, "Father, you remember the Lady Alatariel. Alatariel, my father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

Mia curtsied and hoped she wouldn't topple over in her nervousness, saying "Your majesty."

King Thranduil smiled down at her from the raised dais and said, "Welcome back to Mirkwood Lady Alatariel. Many here have missed you, not the least of all my son whom I know is very glad to have you back."

Mia blushed slightly and inclined her head, "Thank you, your highness. It is wonderful to be back." Mia didn't think that now was a good time to remind the King that she couldn't remember being in Mirkwood to begin with, so she stuck to pleasantries instead. Luckily, the ever-aware Legolas stepped in to help with the slight awkwardness. "If we may take our seats Father?"

King Thranduil waved them away, "Yes, of course. Enjoy the feast!"

Legolas and Alatariel continued down the table greeting Elrond, Gandalf and the other lords and ladies that were already seated without any incidents. When they reached their seats they greeted Aragorn and Elrohir. "You've done very well so far. How are you feeling?" asked Elrohir, concern showing on his face.

Mia smiled and said, "Better than I thought I would be. It's still a bit daunting but it's getting better. I'm just grateful that I haven't made any mistakes yet." Aragorn, Elrohir and Legolas all smiled at that comment, but it was Aragorn who said, "There aren't any mistakes to be made. Just relax and enjoy dinner. The only thing that will happen after that is the dancing and then the evening will be officially over."

They talked a few moments more before the official start of dinner was announced and then Legolas led her to her seat beside Elrohir. Legolas sat to her right and on the other side of Elrohir was Elrond. She was a bit disappointed that Aragorn was seated on the opposite side of the table next to Gandalf, but considering that the table was a very long rectangle there wasn't another option.

Once everyone was seated, the banquet began and Amelia had never seen such an amount of food. Platters the size of people were carried by two or more servers and as they sat them on the tables Amelia's' eyes never stopped moving from one to another. She took no more than a spoonful from each one and soon her plate was full with still more dishes left untried.

During the feast, conversation flowed easily and Amelia relaxed back into her chair enjoying the company. As Legolas and Elrohir talked about a recent patrol that was conducted in Mirkwood, Mia thought about Sara. She hoped that the people that had found her were as kind as the Mirkwood people had been to her. She also wondered how Sara was adjusting to a new world, but then maybe Sara was like her and this was her world.

Confusing thoughts tumbled through Mia's head. Was Sara an elf like she was or was she still human? Was she scared at being in a foreign land or was she remembering a past that was thus far eluding Mia? Mia must have been frowning because Legolas touched her arm asking, "Are you alright?"

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Mia replied, "Yes, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about Sara."

Legolas nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I'm sure that she is fine and that we will find her."

Mia smiled and rested her hand on top of his, "Thank you." Just then, music drifted in on the warm breeze floating through the open doors on one side of the hall. People began rising from their chairs as they finished their meal to walk out on to the veranda, enjoying the soft moonlit night.

Elrohir, Aragorn, Gandalf and Thranduil all rose as well to join the growing crowd. Legolas turned to Mia and asked, "Are you ready to go outside or would you rather stay here a while longer?" Mia smiled at his understanding and replied, "I am ready now. I would like to walk outside before the crowd grows too much." Legolas nodded and stood, offering her his hand to help her up.

Wrapped around her own, his hand was strong and warm and Mia found herself thinking that she never wanted him to let go. Legolas brushed his thumb across the back of her hand sending shivers up her arm. Mia looked up into his eyes and smiled, she was happier than she could ever remember being.

As they stepped through the doorway, Mia noticed a few couples dancing while others were standing in small groups or others were walking the paths that wound just out of sight. As Legolas guided Mia towards the group that contained her father and brother, she noticed the musicians were playing a song that sounded very familiar.

"Legolas, what song is it that is playing?" Mia had her head turned to the side to better catch the tune and missed the look on his face.

"A love song, of a love so strong and pure that it not only survived when the two were parted but drew them back together once more against all odds. This song was one of your favorites." Legolas had stopped, leaning close to her ear to explain. Mia smiled wistfully and turned to face Legolas, "I can imagine this was a favorite. It's beautiful."

Legolas held her gaze and was considering kissing her here in front of everyone when she spoke again.

"Dance with me, Legolas," she whispered. Mia was going off instinct at this point. She wanted to be close to Legolas, wanted to feel him hold her close. For just a moment, she wanted to forget the people that were watching, wanted to forget the frustrating problem of having no memory. She simply wanted to relax into the strong arms of the male who promised to love and take care of her no matter what happened.

"Please," she added as he continued to look down into her face. Legolas seemed to mentally shake himself and smiled, "Of course." If she wanted to dance he wouldn't deny her. It was a wonderful opportunity to hold her.

As he swept her up in his arms into the beat of the music, Mia's heart soared. This was heaven, she was sure. Spinning through the turns, gliding effortlessly around the floor Mia could have begged for this moment to last forever. Alas, it was over too quickly and as the music ended, she frowned a bit.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked as they came to a stand still.

"Why do good things always end so fast?" she whispered, shaking her head. Legolas smiled down at the top of her head and replied, "Who said this was the end?" As he spoke, the music resumed and he swept her into another turn to begin the new steps.

Mia laughed and said, "This must seem strange, me wanting to dance." Legolas shook his head, "You never liked crowds and while dancing made you nervous at first, once you knew the steps it was hard to get you to stop." He was smiling down at her and Mia couldn't help but chuckle, "Are you saying that I forced you to dance more than you wanted to?"

"Not at all. Dancing with you is something that I missed more than you know," his expression turned sad and Mia pulled him to a stop to the side of the floor.

Placing her hand on his cheek she forced him to look at her, "Not tonight, Legolas. Please. All we have thought or talked about is memories and the sadness it brings. Tonight I want to put all of that aside and just enjoy being here. We deserve to have one care free evening, don't we?"

Legolas smiled and inclined his head, "Of course we do, _meleth_." As he brought her hand to his lips, she blushed. She didn't remember the language, but she had been in Mirkwood long enough to know what that word meant.

They spent the rest of the evening dancing and talking with Aragorn, Elrohir, Thranduil and Gandalf until Mia couldn't hold her eyes open any more. Hiding a yawn behind her hand Mia tried to wake herself up.

"I think that it is time for you to retire," Gandalf whispered to her. "Your day has been quite eventful and it is growing late."

Mia nodded her head at his kind suggestion, "I think that you are right Gandalf. No matter how hard I try my eyes just won't stay open." Legolas heard her reply and offered to take her to her room. Smiling at him she shook her head, "Thank you, but I will be fine. You should stay and continue your conversation." She bid everyone goodnight and made her way to her room, a smile clinging to the corners of her lips. She was sure she would remember this night forever.

/

Legolas couldn't focus his thoughts after Mia left. He kept thinking about holding her while they were dancing and how happy she seemed to be. He forced himself to stay until the end of the evening and only when his father and guests retired did he walk the hallway to her room. He just wanted to make sure she was resting peacefully and then he would seek his own room he told himself.

When he eased the door open and peered around the room to the bed, he was surprised to find it empty. Fully entering the room he scanned for any signs of disturbance and sensed movement coming from the bathing room. He was about to grab whoever was coming through the archway when he realized that it was Mia. She noticed him almost at the same time, "Legolas? Is everything all right? What are you doing here?"

When she walked toward him his mouth went dry. The innocent way she was looking up at him made him realize that she couldn't know that the nightgown she was wearing was practically see through, but he knew. Dear Valar, did he know. The candle that was on the bedside table behind her turned the thin silken garment into molten gold that flowed over her skin accentuating every curve. As he dragged his gaze up from her legs over her hips to her breasts with the nipples tight and pressing against the fabric, he felt his head go light.

There had been no one but her since they fell in love and he had waited for twenty years without so much as glancing at any other female, but at this moment those twenty years of abstinence came back with a vengeance and almost brought him to his knees. As he was trying to remember to breathe he heard Mia call out his name as she grabbed his arms. "Legolas? Are you ok?" Concern was clearly written on her face and so he tried to tell her he was fine and what was happening. "Your nightgown," was all he could choke out as his breath coming in ragged gasps, his eyes traveling over her body no matter how hard he tried to stop them. By all that was good, he was trying to convince himself to leave. Just walk out so that she wouldn't feel violated by a male she didn't truly know.

Meanwhile Mia looked down at her gown confused, "What about my …" She gasped and her eyes went wide with shock then embarrassment. Good Lord she was practically naked! Apparently nakedness was not something elves were familiar with since she the sight of her had given Legolas a stroke. Releasing his arms she turned her back to him quickly, crossing her arms over her chest. She all but ran to the bathing room to grab the robe that was lying across a chair, her face flaming red she was sure. When she returned to the other room she couldn't look Legolas in the face. How was she ever going to look at him again?

"I'm so, so sorry Legolas," she muttered, not lifting her gaze from her feet. Maybe if she stared hard enough the floor would open up and swallow her. Why not? It had already brought her here. Damn bad timing, she thought when nothing happened. Suddenly his feet were in front of her and his hand was under her chin. Although she allowed him to lift her head she kept her eyes downcast.

"Look at me Mia, please." Legolas tilted her head a little further. Legolas knew he had to try and explain what was really happening since it seemed she didn't know. The instant she had returned from the other room covered in the robe, her face red, he knew she had the wrong impression of what he was thinking.

"I can't. I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen I swear," Mia almost sobbed. How terrible was it to be caught almost naked and then see not a look of happiness, but horror on a male's face?

Death. She wished for death.

"Mia, open your eyes." His voice was firm this time and the tone slid down Mia's spine almost forcing her to obey.

"Please Legolas, I can't see you look at me in disgust again. I'm so embarrassed right now I think I might die." Mia didn't see any reason to not tell him how terrible she felt. Maybe he would take pity on her and leave quietly. Instead he pulled her flush against his body so that she felt every inch of him against her, especially a certain part that was pressed against the soft flesh of her belly. Startled, her eyes opened wide right into his. Leoglas's blue eyes were so intense on her own she felt her mouth open slightly to let out her breath.

"Believe me Mia, there could never be any disgust in my gaze when it rests on you."

She probably looked like a fish, she thought to herself but she couldn't move. The things his stare and his words were doing to her had her frozen. Shivers started down her spine as he finished speaking and her hands clutched instinctively at his shirt, wanting to feel the hard warm chest beneath.

All she could respond with was a breathy whispered, "Legolas." She felt his arms tighten around her the same instant his mouth connected with hers. This was no kiss like those they had shared earlier. Those kisses had started slow and sweet, this was all heat and passion, and she loved it. Reveled in it, in fact. His lips crushed against hers as his tongue demanded entrance. Mia moaned, opening her mouth to his invasion and wrapped her arms around his neck in welcome.

Legolas devoured her mouth. It would never be enough. There could be no getting close enough to her. His hands slid into her hair pinning her head to him, offering her no chance to retreat although she had not tried. In fact, she was responding to him the same way he was to her. With her arms around his neck she was rubbing her body against his, driving him slowly insane. Just as she would press hard enough against him she would slowly retreat and start the maddening process over again.

Legolas knew that the wall separating the bathing room from the bedroom was just behind her and so he wrapped one arm around her waist, hauling her up against him, with the other still wrapped in her hair and walked her back until she was trapped between him and the wall. He broke contact with her lips to trail kisses down the side of her neck.

Mia arched against him in encouragement, her hands fisted on his shoulders. Her robe had come undone and he was once again greeted with the sight of her breasts pressing hard against the fabric of the gown. He paused here, not wanting to frighten her; he wanted to give her a chance to tell him to leave. It would kill him, but by the Valar he would.

Mia was watching him, eyes hot and delirious, and nodded, "Legolas… stay the night."


	9. I Believe

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!**** If you are uncomfortable reading this you may skip to the next chapter! I wanted to add this chapter because I feel that as adults this would happen to them naturally, but in case anyone is offended by sexual content I want to give you the option of reading this part. ****You will not miss any important details to the story****. This chapter is to express the love and connection that is between them that never ended.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers, followers and favorites! You don't know how awesome it is to see that someone continues to read my story! LOVE YOU GUYS! As always, I own nothing from the world of J.R.R. Tolkien. Just my own characters! Enjoy! I'm not going to lie, this chapter made me cry as I wrote it.**

**I Believe (When I Fall in Love with You it will be Forever)**

"**The many sounds that meet our ears **

**the sights our eyes behold, **

**Will open up our merging hearts, **

**And feed our empty souls **

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever, **

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever **

**Without despair we will share, **

**And the joys of caring will not be replaced, **

**What has been must never end **

**And with the strength we have won't be erased **

**When the truths of love are planted firm, **

**They won't be hard to find, **

**And the words of love I speak to you **

**will echo in your mind **

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever, **

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever **

**I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever, **

**I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever **

**This time"**

**I Believe (When I Fall in Love with You it will be Forever)-Josh Groban**

**/**

_Mia was watching him, eyes hot and delirious, and nodded, "Legolas… stay the night."_

He released the breath that he hadn't known he was holding. Those words had an amazing amount of power over him. She had an amazing amount of power over him. He didn't have response and so he kissed her again. She had told him earlier that night that she wanted to forget all the problems and heartaches for just one night and he couldn't agree more. They did deserve this night. Only happiness and joy had any place in this moment.

Running his hands down her back and over her buttocks he lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. On the way to the bed he kicked the door shut. He'd be damned if he let anyone or anything ruin this night with her. He laid her gently on the bed, never breaking contact with her lips and she never let go of him. He knew he was going to have to slow down. He wanted this to last, but the racing of his blood spurred him on. He broke their kiss to trail feather light kisses under her jaw and down the delicate column of her throat. She clutched at his shoulders, whispering his name.

He moved toward her ear, kissing and nibbling at the delicate point, making her shudder under him. Feeling the heat from her body where he was pressed against her, he pushed against her slightly. Mia cried out from the combined pleasure and pushed back, aching for more. It felt so right, him being here, touching her the way he was. Her mind might not remember, but her body had never forgotten. Desperate to return the pleasure he was giving her, Mia moved her hands to the jacket he was wearing and began undoing the buttons that kept him covered from her eyes. When she couldn't get them undone fast enough and started tugging on them impatiently, Legolas assisted her by jerking the two halves open sending the offending buttons flying across the bed and floor.

Mia sighed and smiled up at him in appreciation, "Much better, but I think you still have one too many layers." She began tugging his tunic up from his waist and again he assisted her, pulling it over his head. Mia's breath froze in her throat as her hands traced over his abdomen and up his chest. Perfection didn't begin to describe him. She had a feeling that no matter what he looked like she would find him perfect, but his body was incredible. His abdominal muscles flexed as she lightly traced her fingers over the ridges and she smiled at his reaction. She raised her head to look at his face as she ran her hands over him and found his stare hot and intense on hers.

Feeling a surge of power and satisfaction she leaned in and trailed kisses across the muscles she had just caressed. She heard his breath rush out of him and felt his stomach tighten even more under her mouth. When she smiled against him, flicking her tongue out to taste his skin he couldn't take any more of the sweet torture. Spearing his hands through her hair, he captured her mouth in a searing kiss that left them both burned and aching. Mia wasn't done with him yet though and pushed him until he was lying on his back with her straddling his hips. She took control of their kiss, pushing on to him where they were joined at the hips and claiming his mouth.

She felt Legolas's hands tugging at the fabric that was bunched around her thighs and moved slightly to assist. As he drug the nightgown up her sides, she felt his fingers brush against her ribs and under her breasts, sending shivers over her. Breaking the kiss long enough for him to completely remove the garment she saw his gaze travel over her and what she saw in his eyes captured her.

Desire was there, yes, but it was the complete and total love and devotion that shone in his eyes that had her own eyes growing misty. This male, this elf, didn't just simply love her. His soul was bound to hers and she felt the answering of her own as she held his gaze. There was no doubt in her mind or heart that theirs was an all consuming, life altering love. Soul mates. As she reached out running her hand along his jaw, she heard herself saying, "_Mela en' coiamin."_

Legolas's eyes opened wide in astonishment and then grew clouded with unshed tears, "_A'maelamin, Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar."_ His hand reached up to brush away the tear that clung to her cheek. "No crying, _melamin, _not tonight."

She smiled, nodding her head, and leaned down to kiss him once more. The heat soon returned, banishing all melancholy thoughts. It had always been that way between them. He had never been able to kiss or hold her without that spark igniting and he knew she felt the same. She lifted her mouth from his only to run her tongue along the delicate edge of his ear. Legolas fisted his hands on her hips, a moan escaping from the back of his throat.

After a moment, he could take no more. Rolling them both until he was cradled against her hips, resting his weight on his forearms beside her head, he trailed his tongue down between the valley of her breasts then turned his attention to each one.

Mia had thought the heat burning through her could get no hotter until she felt his tongue swirl around one nipple while his hand found the other. It drew her back up off of the bed, arching her closer to him, demanding he keep going. Her head thrown back in bliss she couldn't speak, could only hold her breath praying he wouldn't stop. As he attention turned lower, a trail from her breasts to her stomach and then lower, she fisted her hands in the sheets.

When his mouth touched her folds she thought she would shatter into a million pieces. She shuddered and bucked against his mouth but his hands gripped her hips, holding her in place. As she felt his tongue begin to explore her along with his graceful fingers she did splinter apart. Her eyes clenched tight, she saw starbursts behind her eyelids and her body undulated against the hands that held her as she rode out the release, crying out his name.

Legolas couldn't ever remember seeing her so beautiful and the masculine pride at having brought her to such a moment swelled in his chest and other regions. As she slowly came back to earth and her eyes found his he said, "_Vanimle sila tiri." _She smiled as she reached out for him, "_Amin mela lle." _He answered her with a kiss that touched them both to the depths of their souls. They would never be the same after this night.

She needed to feel him, he wasn't close enough. She began untying the strings that held his pants together. Soon, he was naked before her and she wanted him more with each passing second. Her eyes traveled over his form and turned hungry, desperate to feel him. He saw the need building in her as she watched him. Knew that once he touched her there would be no stopping. After kicking off the pants, the last barrier between them, he prowled up to her forcing her to lie back against the bed once more.

"_Amin naa tualle," _he whispered against her mouth as he kissed her. He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her, but she had other ideas. Wrapping her legs around him she pulled him close and as he entered her fully they both cried out their pleasure. Legolas had his head buried in the curve of her neck and shoulder, his breathing ragged, sawing out of him as he tried to maintain control. He slowly pulled back a little, but then the pleasure of her tight silken walls had him thrusting back.

They were lost after that moment, instinct and raw need driving them both to seek release from the other. As he felt her contract around him he heard her call out to him, "Legolas! Please.." Mia didn't know what she was begging for, only that she needed it desperately, her nails scoring Legolas's back. Her body rolled and pulsed with a reaction that was as old and natural as time. Looking down into her face was his undoing, combined with every other sensation that was around him; he drove her over the edge and followed her into the abyss, crying out her name. "Ariel!"

When they both slowly came back to reality, Mia kissed his lips tenderly. Legolas smiled and pulled back slightly saying, "Are you all right? I'm crushing you aren't I?" Mia clung to him shaking her head, "Don't you dare move, Legolas." He started to smile until he felt her muscles clench around him again. Desire that he had no right to feel, leapt in his belly causing his own muscles to tighten.

She would be tired and sore and he knew he should roll away from her and let her rest. "_Melamin…_" his tone had a warning note in it telling her she wouldn't have far to push for what she wanted.

Grabbing the back of his head, pulling him close, she whispered against his lips, "_Amin merna lle."_

They loved each other the rest of the night and into the early dawn, falling asleep in the other's arms as the sun peaked above the treetops.

/

**Elvish Translations**

_Mela en' coiamin~~~~ Love of my life_

_A'maelamin, Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar~~~ My beloved, I will follow you to death and beyond_

_Melamin~~~~ My love_

_Vanimle sila tiri~~~~ Your beauty shines bright_

_Amin mela lle~~~~ I love you_

_Amin naa tualle~~~ I am your servant_

_Amin merna lle~~~~~ I want you_


	10. Sincera (Sincere)

**AN: Thank you so much to all of my readers! I always look forward to your responses to new chapters! I do not own anything that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I am truly grateful that he gave us such a wonderful world to explore. **

**Sincera**

"**sincere**

**You are always true**

**Always alive inside me, ah**

**Always give me strength**

**Always by a sense of reality**

**I know**

**I know I have a world to learn**

**I think of the nights**

**I cried so much and you**

**Gave me your heart**

**Always live inside of me**

**Always give me strength**

**Always by a sense of reality**

**I know"~ Sincera by Josh Groban (Translated by Google translator)**

**/**

Three months had passed since she had woken up in Leoglas's arms and they hadn't spent a night alone since. Mia still didn't remember her old life, but she was determined to make the best of the situation and create new memories with those she cared about. Today she was in the archery yard with Aragorn trying to develop a skill that he insisted she was a natural at.

"You are struggling with the bow too much. Relax. Don't try to force it," Aragorn told her from the lane beside hers.

Mia was beyond frustrated. They had been here all morning and she had made no progress. In the weeks she had been practicing she had barely managed to hit the target. "It's no use. Whatever I used to be good at is worthless now." She sat down putting her head in her hands.

Aragorn walked to where she sat, looking down at her and said, "You were never one to give up little sister."

Mia frowned up at him, "I'm not giving up. I am simply taking a break."

Aragorn chuckled, "Oh, well of course. My apologies for offending you." He made a slight mocking bow and Mia threw a clump of grass at him. It felt good to have this easy relationship with him. In fact, her father, grandfather and Gandalf had also adapted to this equally as well.

No one pushed her about her memories and they all continued on as though starting fresh. She and Legolas were careful to keep their nights a secret, but she was almost certain that Gandalf knew. He had once caught her leaving Legolas's room early one morning, but had not spoken to her about it. As long as no one else knew, she was ok. Who knew what her brother or father would think if they found out.

Mia shuddered at the thought and Aragorn asked, "Are you cold?" Shaking her head and standing up she replied, "No just telling myself to try again."

Picking up her bow, her mind still on her blissful nights, she wasn't truly concentrating on her shots.

"By the Valar!" Aragorn shouted.

Startled and feeling guilty, Mia looked around wondering what damage she had done. "What?! Where did it go now?"

Aragorn was staring at her with wide eyes. "You mean, you weren't aiming there?" Sheepishly, she shrugged her shoulders, "I was distracted."

Aragorn pointed to the target fifty meters away, "Apparently whatever you were thinking about is the key."

Mia focused her eyes and saw her arrow sticking out of the dead center of the target. "You've got to be kidding," she mumbled, disbelieving. Then the more she thought about it the more it made sense. Everything came easier here when she wasn't trying. Memories and skills that were 'natural' to her old self slipped into the present when she wasn't focused on them.

Turning to Aragorn she grinned, "Who knew?"

Aragorn smiled at her and said, "Do it again."

Mia mock frowned and shook her head, "Just like a brother. 'Do it again. Do it better.' Never good enough."

Excited, Mia drew back on the bow once more when a slicing pain through her right thigh brought her to her knees. Aragorn was beside her immediately, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Mia grabbed her thigh, "I don't know. My leg feels like someone tried to slice it off." Her heart started to hurt and she felt panicked. "Aragorn. Something is wrong." Grasping her brothers' arm she asked, "Where is Legolas?" Confused because there was no obvious wound he told her, "Out on patrol. He won't be back for a few hours."

An unexplainable urge came over Mia and she knew she had to find Legolas immediately. Jumping to her feet and all but flying to the stables, she called over her shoulder to Aragorn who was following closely, "He's in trouble Aragorn. I have to get to him."

Bless her brother, he didn't so much as stumble. He entered the stables the same time she did and immediately began saddling horses and grabbing weapons. They both still had their bows and to each saddle he strapped a sword and a knife. In under two minuets they were mounted and riding out of the gates of the city. Aragorn knew which way the scouting party had gone and so Mia fell in behind him, trusting him to get them there.

The scene they arrived to a few minuets later was horrible. The party, which had been twenty strong warriors, was now decimated to only six. Legolas stood at the front of the group defending those that were injured worse than he, but Mia could clearly see the gash in his leg from across the clearing. It said something that she first saw Legolas and then the spiders, because lord help her they were huge and there were at least thirty.

She hated spiders. Ugh! It didn't matter what size, they were disgusting and the only bug she was frightened of, but right now none of that mattered. Only 3 spiders were left alive and they needed to die quickly so that they could get the survivors the help they needed.

She looked to Aragorn motioning for him to take the left while she took the spider on the right. Legolas and two other elves were taking on the one in the middle and she hoped they would last long enough for Aragorn and her to help. Nodding his head, slipping back into their fighting routine, Aragorn drew his bow.

Mia's instincts were on fire. She knew exactly where to aim to kill the spider with a single blow and as she let the arrow fly effortlessly, her memories slid back into place. No pain, no great explosion, no epic event. Just a realization that she was finally home, where she belonged. As the spider she shot fell dead from the tree overhead, Alatariel turned her head to the elf that had been there from the beginning and who wouldn't be able to believe she was truly back. As she and Aragorn took aim at the one spider left, the monster clipped Legolas in the side of the head sending him sprawling, unconscious.

Complete terror shot through Ariel. To loose him now, just when she remembered, was a cruel twist of fate she refused to believe. As her arrow tore through the clearing into the same spot as Aragorns' killing the spider, a scream ripped from her throat and she tumbled from her saddle to race to Legolas's side.

Flinging herself down she carefully examined the head wound that was trickling blood down the side of his face. Putting her hand gently to his face she called out to him trying to wake him, "Legolas? Please, Legolas wake up." He didn't move, was barely breathing. Turning to Aragorn who was kneeling beside her examining the gash on Legolas's thigh, she said, "We have to get them back to the healers." Aragorn nodded, his face serious, "Yes. This wound needs to be stitched and his head wound will need to be carefully dealt with."

Ariel nodded, "How are the others?"

An elf spoke up behind her, "We are well, _arwen en amin_."

Grateful, she replied, "Good, can you all ride?"

The elf nodded, "Yes, only one of us is injured badly enough to need help riding and I will take him with me."

Ariel turned to Aragorn, "I'll take Legolas with me. Put him up in front of me and then you must ride on to warn the healers they will be needed."

Aragorn nodded his agreement and whistled to her horse. Once she was seated, he carefully lifted Legolas and sat him gently in front of her.

"Take the road slowly so you don't jostle his head more than it will be," Aragorn instructed her as he mounted his own horse.

"Hurry, brother. Every second counts." Ariel pleaded. With a nod, Aragorn kicked his horse into a run.

The ride was excruciating for her. Legolas never so much as twitched an eyelid and as slowly as she had to go it felt like ages before she saw the castle even though it was minutes. Aragorn had organized the healers and they were arriving at the gates to assist the wounded. Warriors were also leaving to collect the bodies of the dead from the clearing for burial.

As Legolas was slowly lifted from her arms she warned them to be careful even though she knew they would do all they could. Ariel dismounted and followed the healers, not knowing that she was taking the exact path as Legolas had with her only five months ago. Aragorn followed as well and when they reached the healers room tried to hold her back.

"No!" she shouted in his face. "I will not be separated from him for even a moment. _Lle rangwa amin_?"

Aragorn's eyes widened not from being yelled at by his sister, but by her yelling in elvish.

"_Mani ume lle quena_?" he asked her, praying she understood.

Shaking her head she started to apologize, "_Amin hiraetha. Amin dele ten' ho_, _Estel_."

Before Aragorn could say any more she dodged his arm and entered the room. Watching her stand by the bedside where Legolas now lay he heard her whispering in elvish, "_Lle naa belegohtar. Lle ume quell, melamin. Koiva amba, __A'maelamin." _She kissed his forehead and continued holding his hand as the healers worked on the opposite side of the table.

Aragorn stood in the doorway, stunned. She remembered, he realized that now. When he thought back to the clearing he realized that there was a change in her when she saw Legolas go down. She was the sister that he knew. Strong, in control and completely devoted to the elf who lay lifeless on the table.

Aragorn turned from the room. Elrond had left some time ago for Rivendell, but Elrohir and Gandalf were still here and they needed to know.

/

Alatariel never let go of his hand. Through the treatment she stayed standing so if she needed to move out of the way quickly she could. When they were finished and his wounds were bandaged, someone brought her a chair the same as they had done for Legolas all those months ago.

Thanduil had arrived shortly after she and Aragorn had and was standing to the side pacing anxiously. At some point in the evening her father, brother and Gandalf had arrived though she barely took notice until Elrohir spoke.

"_Alatariel_?" it was a tentative question, one that he had asked before and received no response.

When she heard her fathers' soothing voice she turned to him. "_Ada!"_ she cried rising from the chair and flinging herself in to his arms. Tears rolled down Elrohirs' cheeks, "_Seldeien!"_

His joy couldn't be greater. His daughter was truly back. As he held her, he heard her say, "_Amin mela lle, Ada."_

He could barely respond, but managed to whisper back, "_Amin mela lle, ullume."_

Drawing back to look at her he asked, "How is he?" He saw her eyes grow misty as she shook her head, "They do not know. He seems to be resting fine, but he won't wake." He gathered her close and told her, "Do not worry. When we first found you, you wouldn't wake either and now you are perfectly fine. He will wake."

He felt her start to shake with sobs. "How could fate be so cruel, _Ada_? My life returns to me just as his is taken. It is beyond cruel." Elrohir stroked her back soothingly. It wasn't fair he knew, but then when was life ever fair? He had lost his beloved wife and then his daughter as well, but he trusted in the Valar. "You will see that it will all work out."

Aragorn and Gandalf gave their assurances as well. Nodding her head in thanks, she wiped her face of the tear streaks and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, you are right of course. He will be fine." Alatariel smiled shakily, "I'm sure now that my memory has returned, you all have questions."

Gandalf nodded for his questions had more to do with the how and why she disappeared more than any emotional questions, not that he didn't care about her.

"Do you remember the day that you vanished?"

"Yes. I do," Ariel nodded. "I was with the Rangers, down south towards Isengard, Legolas was there as well. We tracked a party of orcs and when we entered the clearing to fight, I was separated from the rest of the group. At first I thought it was an accident, but now…" Ariel paused, thinking back at how strategized the orcs had been.

Gandalf prompted, "You don't think it was an accident do you?"

Ariel shook her head, "No, I didn't think about it then, but I think it was planned." She turned to look at Aragorn. "They were too organized. I didn't realize it, but think about it. It must have been a trap." Aragorn thought back to that terrible day and tried to block out everything, but the way the orcs had fought.

His eyes flashed up to hers, "Yes. You're right. They never really attacked. It was more of a distraction." Ariel nodded in agreement. "That's what I was thinking. They kept me separated while pushing me back farther into the forest. When I reached a certain point they fell back. I thought they were going to turn and run and that's when I felt it. A weird tingling in my limbs and then I was falling. When I woke I knew nothing about this land. I was in a healing unit with a kindly old woman telling me I had an accident and that she was going to take me home." Ariel then proceeded to explain her life with the woman and then her friendship with Sara.

When she finished they all were looking at each other trying to put the puzzle together, but they were still missing a large piece.

"Who or what would have done this? What was there to be gained from sending me away?" Ariel asked them all. She received three shaking heads. No one could guess.

Movement from the bed had Ariel turning quickly back to Legolas. He had shifted slightly, but was still unconscious. She hung her head in disappointment. She heard a voice from across the room, "He will wake Alatariel. He has to." Thranduil was looking at her with a weary expression not yet devoid of hope. She smiled, "I couldn't agree more your highness."

/

It had been one week since Alatariel had brought Legolas back and he was still unconscious. She hadn't left his side and even slept with her head on the bedside. Elrohir, Aragorn and even the King had begged her to at least take a nap in a real bed, but she refused. She only ate or drank if someone brought it to her. She was determined to be here when he woke up just as he had been for her.

She talked to him, read to him, begged him and pleaded with him to wake. She told him everything from the time she entered the clearing to all that she and the others had discussed about her disappearance. He never moved. If she didn't see the rise and fall of his chest she would have sworn he was dead.

She prayed desperately every day to whoever would listen. She was praying today as well when a bright light appeared before her eyes and grew brighter still until it filled her vision. She tried closing her eyes against it, but realized her eyes had already been closed in prayer. Then she was on a white field and the angel from before was coming towards her. Finally! Someone must have heard her prayers!

As the angel slowed to a stop no more then three feet from her she heard the disembodied voice fill her head.

"Yes, child. We have heard your cries. Do not despair."

Ariel smiled, "Thank you. When will he wake?"

The reply came, "I did not say that he would wake. I said only that we have heard your cries."

Panicked, Ariel shouted, "What do you mean? Will he wake? Please! He has to!"

The angel stood unfazed in the face of her pain. "Things will happen that are supposed to happen."

"What in the hell does that mean!? Tell me! You saved me! Brought me back to my world and at the same moment I remember the man who loves me, you take him away!? WHY?! Damn you, TELL ME!" At this, Ariel collapsed in a heap at the angels' feet, sobbing. Clutching her middle and rocking back and forth, she continued sobbing, "Why? Why bring me back at all? I will die without him."

The angel watched her for a moment, compassion crossing the beautiful face. Finally, it reached down and drew Alatariel to her feet. "You have shed enough tears, child. Stop this crying. Everything in this world happens for a reason. We may no like it, but there is no stopping it."

Alatariels' heart grew even heavier. Accept it? Never. She wouldn't. "Why are you here if not to help Legolas?" she demanded.

The angel shook its head, "To bring you one last piece to the puzzle. This will be the last time that we will speak Alatariel. Look to Isenguard for your answers."

With this last statement, the angel began to fade and this time Ariel stayed still. She couldn't believe that there would be no help. As she slowly came back to reality, she heard voices in the room. Raising her head, she saw that Thranduil was back and was speaking with the healer.

"When do you think would be the best time?" Thranduil asked the healer.

The she-elf responded saying, "Now would be fine your majesty. He is healing well and there is no reason that he needs to stay here. As long as there is someone to watch over him to alert the healers if anything is wrong."

Thranduil nodded his head, "I don't think we need to worry about a guardian." He smiled, noticing that Ariel was awake and watching them. "My dear, the healer thinks that we can move my son to his own room if someone will watch over him."

Ariel nodded, "Of course I will. When do you want to do this?"

Just then two elves, a liter stretched between them, entered the room stopping by the bed.

Alatariel rose as they gently transferred Legolas to the liter. As Alatariel followed behind the little party, it felt like a funeral procession such was the sadness in the air. When they settled the Prince into his bed, Alatariel pulled the chair from the desk over to the bed and took up the same position as she had in the infirmary.

A large bell was placed on the nightstand by the healer and she told Alatariel, "Just ring this should there be an emergency my lady and a healer will be hear as quickly as possible." The healer curtsied and left the room to attend to other duties leaving Thranduil and Ariel alone with Legolas.

Thranduil stood behind Ariels' chair and stared down at his son. "Thank you for watching over him."

The whisper was so soft, Ariel barely heard him. "I love him more than anyone. How could I do anything else?" she replied. Turning to him she looked the King in the eye, "You and I have not always agreed on my relationship with Legolas, but I think that we both know how much the other loves him."

Thranduil nodded his head in acknowledgement of the truth she spoke. They hadn't agreed on the relationship. In fact, when he had first found out about the two of them he had forbidden Legolas to continue the relationship. She was half human. No matter that there was royalty in her blood, she would always be beneath his precious son.

However, his forbidding hadn't done any good. In all honesty, Legolas had left that night with Ariel and gone to stay with the Rangers. He hadn't seen his son for an entire year until Alatariel had convinced them both to talk to each other. In all the years that had past they had never agreed, but Thranduil had accepted the fact that there was nothing he could do to separate them.

Watching her take care of Legolas now made him see them in a new light. No one would ever be good enough for his son, but just maybe Ariel was close. A servant knocked on the door interrupting his train of thought. As always, duties of a king called him away. "You will have someone fetch me should anything change." He told her.

"Of course," she said, her thumb brushing across Legolas' s hand, not hearing the king leave.

/

Three days had passed since they had moved Legolas to his room and still there was no sign of improvement. Ariel kept telling herself that as long as he didn't get worse that things would be fine.

Three more days and that excuse was beginning to sound thin even to her ears. She was currently sitting in the bath in Legolas's room, having been convinced by her brother that her smell was probably what kept knocking Legolas out. Brothers, what were they good for besides picking at sisters?

But it had made her laugh a little, which was what Aragorn had been hoping for. She had also taken his advice. She wasn't more than ten feet away and would hear him if he moved so much as an eyelash. It felt good to relax in the hot water, the scents of the oils drifting around her. She had already washed and was now propped up with a towel behind her head enjoying the weightlessness of her body.

The two weeks were weighing heavily on her body and mind and for a moment she was able to relax. She didn't know how long she had been in the bath, but when she raised her fingers from the water they were more than pruning they looked like she had soaked them for days. Climbing out of the tub and drying off she was pulling the clean dress over her head when she heard a sound that was as light as a butterfly's wing on the wind. Hurtling in to the room, she came to an abrupt halt at the sight that was on the bed and her heart stopped in her chest.

/

ELVISH Translations

_arwen en amin~~~~ (formal) My Lady_

_Lle rangwa amin~~~ Do you understand me?_

_Mani ume lle quena~~~ What did you say?_

_Amin hiraetha. Amin dele ten' ho_, _Estel~~~~ I'm sorry. I am worried about him, Aragorn_

_Lle naa belegohtar~~~~ You are a mighty warrior._

_Lle ume quell, melamin~~~~ You did well, my love_

_Koiva amba, __A'maelamin~~~~ Wake up, my beloved_

_Seldeien~~ My daughter_

_Amin mela lle, Ada~~~~ I love you, Father_

_Amin mela lle, ullume~~~ I love you, forever_


	11. Cinema Paradiso

**AN: I apologize for the long absence! I promise I'm not now nor will I ever abandon this story! Thank you to all my reviewers and followers! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please leave a comment if you have time, I love to read them! **

**Cinema Paradiso (Se)**

"**If you were in my soul one day**

**You would know what I feel in me**

**That I'm enamored**

**Over those instants together with you**

**And what I feel is**

**Solely love" ~ Cinema Paradiso (Se) by Josh Groban**

She couldn't breathe. There was no air in the universe. She clutched convulsively at her chest willing her lungs to work. Tears trailed out of the corners of her eyes as she started to gasp. It felt like an age before she could get her feet moving and her lungs performing their basic function, but in reality it was mere moments.

All the while, he couldn't keep his eyes from her. She had been glorious back in the forest as she fought the spiders, just as she had always been in battle. Her movements were clean and precise, knowing exactly where to stand or how to move and now with her hair wet, tears running down her face and staring at him as if she'd seen a ghost she was still incredible.

He'd woken no more than a moment before she came running from the bathing room and the sight of her there pulled him all the way awake. He tried to call her name but it came out as more of a whisper, "Ariel." She was beside him in an instant, pressing kisses to his face and clutching his hand.

"How do you feel? Are you all right? How long have you been awake? Does your head hurt? I'm going to call for the healer."

He could barely keep track of all the questions that she had asked, so he held on to her hand to prevent her from getting up and tried to calm her down. "Ariel, I'm ok. Tell me what happened. One moment I saw you ride in to the clearing with Aragorn and the next I'm waking up here with you crying."

Ariel sat back a little and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to panic, it's just that you've been unconscious for over a week. Once Aragorn and I arrived, we killed two of the spiders, but the third hit you across the head before we could kill him."

Ariel ran her hand down his cheek more to reassure herself that he was truly awake more than anything, but she heard herself whisper, "_Amin nauth amin aw wanwa lle_."

Legolas didn't realize that she had spoken elvish until after he responded, "_Lle alava adleg nin_."

"_Cormamin lindua ele lle kuile. Melamin, Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar." _Ariel couldn't help the emotions pouring out of her. It was all too much, first remembering then almost loosing Legolas. Legolas, meanwhile, was staring at her in disbelief. He had waited so long for her to remember and now he was afraid to ask her, "_Ariel, lle rangwa_…."

Her eyes glowed with warmth and happiness through the tears. "_Amin rin, mela en' coiamin_," she whispered, squeezing his hand where they lay entwined.

Legolas lurched forward, holding her tight to his chest he exclaimed, "_A! Diola Valar_!" Ariel couldn't stop smiling or crying as she clung to Legolas. She never wanted to move from this spot, but after a while Legolas pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "_Iire? Sut_?" he asked her, his eyes full of wonder.

Ariel took a deep breath and explained, "When I saw you in the clearing being attacked by those spiders." A small shudder ran through her when she remembered those hideous things. "There was no pain or flash of lightning or anything at all. I just remembered. It was if I had never left. Then I almost…" she trailed off as she thought about almost loosing him, her eyes filling with unshed tears. Legolas understood. Putting his hands on either side of her face he held her nose to nose, "We are both safe, _melamin. Amin mela lle_."

Ariel smiled slightly as Legolas pulled her lips to his. This kiss was sweet and full of devotion, each promising the other that nothing would separate them again. They stayed this way until a light knock sounded on the door. Pulling slowly apart, Ariel said, "That's the healer. He will need to check on you now that you are awake." As Ariel stood up, Legolas held her hand, "Don't leave."

Ariel smiled down at him, "Of course not." Squeezing his hand, she walked to the door and let the healer in.

Bowing to her the elf asked, "Has there been any change my lady?" Ariel smiled brightly, "Yes!" The healer turned towards the bed and saw the Prince sitting up. Hurrying to the side of the bed the healer made a quick bow and then started asking Legolas questions about how he was feeling, if anything hurt and if he remembered what had happened.

While Legolas was speaking to the healer, Ariel found a servant in the hall and sent a message to the King. He would want to know that his son was awake and doing all right. Moving to the far side of the bed so that she wouldn't interfere with the healers' examination, she sat down and took Legolas' hand in hers. He smiled at her, lightly squeezing her fingers. Neither knew what would happen next and they didn't care. They had each other.

That is how King Thranduil found them just a few minutes later after rushing through the palace to see his son awake. His son was a warrior and had many injuries in his two thousand plus years, but none had frightened Thranduil this much. The healer was moving away from the bed having finished his examination when Thranduil, after having collected himself, moved to the bed to get a better look at Legolas. In a rare show of emotion, he whispered the words " Ionamin..." as he reached out to touch his shoulder.

Legolas reached for his fathers' hand replying, "Ada."

Not wanting to intrude on what was clearly a difficult moment for the king, Ariel tried to quietly slip away. To her surprise, it was Thranduil who halted her retreat. "Please stay Alatariel. I wish to say something to you both." Ariel sat back down on the bed as she inclined her head to the king, "Of course."

Thranduil cleared his throat. What he had to say was a bit difficult for him considering his past views on their relationship, but in the past months watching them together and especially this past week of Legolas' injury he had discovered his heart had changed. Now they sat side-by-side, hands entwined waiting for what he had to say. In Legolas' eyes he saw wariness. In Alatariels' he saw determination and in both of them he saw resolve. They were together in all things and that is what had been the ultimate proof for Thranduil.

"I have not been supportive in the past of your relationship. There were certain things that I did not approve of, but you both continued on despite my protests." Thranduil noticed their fingers tighten in response and he almost smiled. Neither would give the other up without a fight. "I've come to a decision. If you want to continue with this relationship, you will hear no more objections from me."

He knew the moment that the words hit them both. They released their grasp and embraced. Legolas turned his head to look at his father, "Diola lle, Ada." Thranduil nodded his head and quietly backed out of the room. Now that he had seen his son awake and healthy, he had business to attend to.

When he was halfway down the hall he heard quick footsteps approaching from behind.

"King Thranduil." Hearing his name he turned to see Alatariel coming towards him.

"I'm sorry for stopping you, your Highness, but I needed to tell you how much this means to me. You and I have not been on the best of terms in the past and I wish to start again." Alatariel stood under his gaze hoping his goodwill toward her hadn't disappeared yet. When he had left the room, she had told Legolas she wanted to speak with Thranduil alone and before he could say anything she had been off the bed and through the door. Now as he stood, imposingly staring at her she started to regret following him.

"I would like that, Alatariel," he replied, inclining his head. A little stunned, Ariel just looked at him for a moment. She had wanted to believe his speech in the room, but there had been so many years of the exact opposite. Sinking into a curtsy she said, "Diola lle." There were not enough words of gratitude to describe how much this meant to her.

Thranduil reached down, grabbing her hands he raised her to her feet. "Go back to him and know that I will never interfere again. You saved him in the forest and when I look back on the years before you disappeared you always put him before yourself. The years you were gone the only thing that kept him from fading was the belief that you were still alive somewhere. I believe that kind of devotion demands respect and I am only sorry that I didn't recognize it before. I can only say that I love my son beyond anything."

Tears started to pool in Ariels' eyes, "I too love him beyond anything."

Nodding his head he replied, "I know that now. You should return to him, he will think we are fighting instead of agreeing."

Ariel bowed her head as she took a step back, "Thank you again, your Majesty."

When they had both turned their separate ways, Thranduil allowed himself a small smile. She was the best choice for his son.

When Ariel returned to Legolas' room he was trying to stand up out of bed. Hurrying to his side and pushing down on his shoulders she asked, "What do you think you are doing? Get back in bed right now. You need to rest." Legolas allowed her to get him back into bed but before she could pull the sheets up he grabbed her arm pulling her on top of him. "I thought that maybe you two were arguing. Plus you were gone for far too long."

Smiling down at him, Ariel shook her head, "Actually we were in agreement." Legolas brushed his fingers down the sides of her face, "How so?" Ariel propped her head on her hands atop his chest and replied, "You. You are the most important thing to both of us. Your father acknowledges that I would do anything for you and since we have that common ground we are going to start our own relationship over."

"I am glad that will no longer be fighting with us about our relationship. I never thought that this day would come." Legolas' fingers, brushed the tops of her shoulders and then down her sides.

Ariel shook her head, "Neither did I, but I think that he is sincere." Legolas nodded his head, but his hands had fisted in the sides of the robe and were slowly inching it up her legs. Ariel chuckled, kissed him on the nose and tried to get up off the bed. Legolas wrapped his arms tight around her, preventing her from moving. "Legolas you woke up less than an hour ago from a very serious injury, you need rest." Ariel said as she tried to untangle herself from him, but Legolas wasn't budging. His strength was impressive after having been unconscious and as he held her pressed against him his mouth found the side of her neck.

She couldn't help arching in to him and although she knew she should make him stop she wanted him to continue just a bit longer. Just as their mouths met in a heated kiss there was a knock at the door. "Ignore it," Legolas whispered against her mouth. The knock came again with a voice this time, "Legolas, are you awake?" Legolas groaned as he rested his forehead against Ariels'. She laughed a little, "You are friends. Of course he is going to want to see you." Legolas sighed, "I know, but your brothers' timing could be improved." Ariel kissed Legolas and then extracted herself from the tangle of limbs and covers.

"Just a moment Aragorn," she called as she straightened her robe and made sure Legolas had the covers straightened as well.

When she opened the door to let him in, Aragorn was pacing the hall. That was never a good sign.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake and all right," he said as he approached the bed. Legolas was propped up against the headboard and smiled at his old friend, " Thanks to you and Ariel I am told."

Aragorn shook his head and smiled, "We couldn't very well let you die." Meanwhile, Ariel had been watching her brother from across the room and knew that something else was on his mind. "Aragorn, what is it?" When Aragorn looked up at her she knew that it was serious. "What has happened?" Aragorn looked between the two of them, "Gandalf has asked me to patrol the borders of the Shire and there is talk of a council being called in Rivendell. He thinks there is a possibility that Sauron is active once more."

/

Translations

_Amin nauth amin aw wanwa lle –I thought I had lost you_

_Lle al-ava adleg nin – You will not loose me_

_Mela en' coiamin- Love of my life_

_Melamin- My love_

_Amin Khiluva lle a'gurtha ar'thar – I will follow you to death and beyond_

_Coramin lindua ele lle kuile - My heart sings to see you awake_

_Amin rin - I remember_

_Lle rangwa- Do you understand_

_Diola Valar- Thank Valar_

_A!- Ah!_

_Iire- When_

_Sut- How_

_Ionamin- my son_

_Amin mela lle - I love you_


End file.
